Sofia The First (Princesita Sofia) - Nuestro Destino Parte 1
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Hugo y Sofia son buenos amigos desde hace muchos años pero las circunstancias de la vida no les permiten verse tan a menudo como quisieran. Él ama a Sofia pero ella piensa casarse con otro y Hugo sabe algunas cosas de este tipo, ¿qué ara ahora?
1. Chapter 1 Te Extraño

**Capituló 1 - Te Extraño**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Rey Garrick, aquí le traigo los papeles con las leyes aprobadas por el consejo que debe firmar" - hablo con respeto el mayordomo de Albuquerque al entrar al despacho de su rey.

"Gracias" - le respondió su jefe al comenzar a firmar cada papel.

"Oh, es verdad, llego un mensaje del rey Roland II de Enchancia" - informó el amable mayordomo al sacar un sobre y entregárselo a Garrick.

"¿Un mensaje de Roland?" - cuestiono intrigado, hacia un tiempo que no sabía de él. Abrió el sobre y se asombró de lo que contenía - "Es una invitación a una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana Matilda y con una nota"

 _Para el Rey Garrick:_

 _¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?, aquí te envió una invitación para ti y para tu familia para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana, después de mucho tiempo a podido estar unos meses con nosotros y quise hacerle una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños y invitar a todos los reinos pero te e anexado esta nota ya que pienso ir a tu castillo con mi hijo James para conversar, sobre todo, sobre nuestros planes de comercio entre nuestros reinos por lo que estaremos en tu casa alrededor de esta tarde, con aprecio Roland II rey de Enchancia._

Asi decía la nota, el rey estaba feliz, después de tres años sin verse ahora podía charlar con su viejo amigo Roland y posiblemente pudiera hablarle de sus planes de que Hugo corteje a su hija menor, Sofia, no lo hacía por política o poder, conocía a su hijo y no era tonto, con solo ver el comportamiento de su "campeón", su apodo preferido para él, cuando estaba frente a la princesa menor de Enchancia era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y por lo que había aprendido con su esposa, sabía que la pequeña sentía lo mismo por su hijo, esos dos en verdad que estaban hechos el uno para él otro, se complementaban entre sí y él solo quería que ambos fueran felices.

Era una lástima que Sofia y su hermana Amber habían tenido que hacer una especie de gira diplomática por los reinos al otro lado del globo terráqueo exactamente el mismo tiempo en el no había visto u oído de Roland, eso había causado que su hijo estuviera triste ya que si antes era difícil ver a Sofia por estar en diferentes escuelas ahora era imposible ya que no se sabía cuándo regresaría pues los reinos de ese hemisferio eran bastantes.

Esperaba que con este evento ambas princesas regresarán y Hugo tuviera su oportunidad con la oji azul y, siendo sinceros, Roland y Miranda ya le habían comentado sobre el tema, ellos también se habían dado cuenta, bueno, en realidad Roland necesito que su esposa se lo dijera pero tanto ellos como él serían muy felices si sus hijos se casaran y crearán una hermosa familia pero solo podía esperar para verlo, ahora debía preguntarle a su mayordomo algo importante.

"Ignacio, ¿donde están mis hijos?" - preguntó puesto que no los veía desde el desayuno.

"El príncipe Axel fue a ver a su novia la princesa Astrid y el príncipe Hugo está en el gimnasio practicando artes marciales con el príncipe Jin" - respondió el hombre.

Axel y Astrid tenían ya 5 años de relación y por la misma razón Hildegard había intentado enamorar a Hugo pero gracias a Dios, como toda caprichosa princesa se desinteresó de él al enamorarse del príncipe Zandar de Tangu y estaban en planes de boda.

Si su hijo mayor se casaba con Astrid sería el rey de Freezenberg, ya que al casarse Hildegard con Zandar ella sería la reina de Tangu lo que significaba que Hugo se convertiría en el heredero del reino pero aún eso no estaba previsto.

Sin embargo tanto Hugo como Axel se habían estado preparando toda su vida para dirigir Albuquerque y estaba seguro que cualquiera de los dos lo dirigirían con bondad y sabiduría.

"Ya veo, por favor prepara todo para la llegada de Roland y su hijo, iré a avisarle a Hugo" - hablo levantándose para ir al gimnasio mientras su mayordomo le daba una reverencia y salía para cumplir con su orden.

Camino por los pasillos recordando cómo su hijo casi no tenía ánimos de salir desde que Sofia se había ido, la princesa había llenado de la luz la vida de su "pequeño campeón", si, a pesar de que ahora era un joven adulto siempre sería su campeón, sus dos hijos eran su mayor orgullo y no deseaba más que la felicidad infinita para ambos.

Hugo nunca había sido tan abierto con nadie más que con Sofia, siempre desaprobaba la gran tensión que su padre ponía en Axel y en él, nunca se había dado cuenta de aquella insoportable presión que este ponía en sus hombros hasta que Hugo cometió aquel incidente en la carrera de prueba para el equipo de Derby Volador en la academia real con la misma Sofia pero la pequeña tenía un corazón de oro y una facilidad de perdonar increíble, perdono a su hijo y lo convirtió en hombre de bien, lo había cambiado para mejor, ya no era arrogante, solo vanidoso pero no en un mal sentido, aún era algo competitivo pero era algo natural en los hombres y más siendo niños.

Le tenía mucho que agradecer a la joven, le enseñó a Hugo el luchar por sus sueños y a él escuchar más a su hijo, sus sentimientos, le ayudó a aceptar los deseos de Hugo de practicar baile sobre hielo y sí que era fantástico en ello, entendió que había sido su culpa que Hugo tuviera miedo de su reacción si lo sabía, desde allí eligió bien las palabras que les dijera a sus hijos.

Sonrió y se rió un poco al recordar las cosas que ese par tenía en común, como por ejemplo el que ambos les habían demostrado a todos que las niñas y los niños podían hacer cualquier cosa que les guste sin distinción de género, diferentes pero a la vez parecidos.

Llego a la parte baja del castillo y siguió hasta llegar al gimnasio, allí estaba Hugo practicando artes marciales con Jin. Desde que lo había visto usarlas quiso aprenderlas para ayudarle tanto física como mentalmente.

"Te haces un experto con cada práctica Hugo" - alago Jin a su amigo mientras tomaban un descanso para tomar agua.

"Gracias Jin, eres un excelente maestro" - respondió igual de alegre el joven príncipe.

Hugo realmente había cambiado con los años, alto, guapo y atlético, un pecho y abdomen fuerte y firme, músculos en su cantidad perfecta y sin exagerar, lo más parecido a un adonis que dejaba a todas las chicas babeando y suspirando como locas, de buen porte y distinguido, su cabello castaño oscuro lo mantuvo en la misma forma que en su niñez, su piel clara y sus ojos verde oscuro eran un deleite para todas y más que nada su forma de ser, amable, dulce, generoso, un poco reservado y algo serio, les encantaba verlo hacer baile sobre hielo cada invierno con un buen corazón y protector, todo un príncipe casi perfecto.

La mayoría de las princesas jóvenes estaban enamoradas de él pero este príncipe solo tenía ojos para una persona, Sofia, ella era su vida, su felicidad, su luz, le encantaba todo de ella, pero como todo ser humano enamorado tenía miedo al rechazo por lo que nunca ha podido decirle a su amada princesa el amor puro y sincero que siente por ella, así que se conformaba en ser su amigo por ahora.

"¡Hugo!" - escucho que lo llamaba su padre - "Buenos días príncipe Jin"

"Buenos días rey Garrick" - saludo el príncipe asiático con respeto y una reverencia típica de su reino.

"¿Sucede algo papá?" - preguntó el chico mientras se colocaba su camisa.

"Hijo, tengo una gran noticia, el rey Roland de Enchancia nos a mandado una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana la duquesa Matilda y viene para acá hoy con su hijo James" - le comento su padre.

"Oh, es cierto, mi padre también recibió la invitación, no sabía que James venía, de haberlo sabido le hubiera pedido permiso a mi padre para quedarme" - hablo con algo de pesar Jin.

"Pero crees...que eso significa que...Sofia..." - tenía esperanzas de que esto significase que la oji azul regresará.

Su padre sonrió cómplice con Jin, hasta él sabía que ese par estaban enamorados uno del otro - "quien sabe, puede que sí, vendrán esta tarde así que debes estar listo para entonces"

"¿Y Axel?" - preguntó pues no lo veía por ninguna parte.

"Él está con Astrid" - respondió ya compensando a retirarse del lugar.

"¿Tu hermano aún no le pide matrimonio a la hermana de Hildegard?" - preguntó en un susurro el príncipe asiático.

"No, es demasiado tímido para hacerlo" - comentó por lo que ambos rieron por lo bajo.

"Te oí Hugo, y mira quién habla, Axel y tú son parecidos en algunas cosas" - sonrío satisfecho de callar a su hijo al intentar burlarse de su hermano mayor, lo mismo que hacía cada vez que Axel se burlaba de Hugo, por algo eran hermanos.

Hugo se sonrojó al instante, sabía a lo que su padre se refería y Jin solo libero una risita ya que entendía la razón.

Unos minutos después Hugo se encontraba en su habitación para darse un baño y vestirse para recibir al rey de Enchancia y a su amigo James, Jin ya se había retirado a su palacio.

Mientras se preparaba por su mente pasaban aquellos momentos con Sofia.

Cuando la vio por primera vez en la boda de sus padres, se veía muy linda y adorable con ese vestido lila con blanco y ese lazo morado le daban un aire muy adorable, el día en el que ella les contó a todos que quería estar en la carrera de prueba para el equipo del Derby Volador de la escuela, se reprochó lo inmaduro y tonto que fue al tratarla tan mal e incluso hacerle trampa, por su culpa el comienzo de su historia con ella fue un desastre pero afortunadamente lo perdono, sin darse cuenta algo en él comenzaba a florecer.

Cuando hicieron equipo para el campeonato de la corona voladora, le enseño lo que es ser parte de un equipo y que no importa ganar sino el dar tu mejor esfuerzo y agradecía lo paciente que había sido con él y es que fue muy terco con ella al no querer practicar maniobras juntos, en ese momento no lo sabía pero él estaba muy al pendiente de ella y siempre que ella se daba cuenta le evitaba la mirada para aparentar que no le interesaba, típico de un niño que no sabía nada del amor a su edad.

Pero al verla sonreír solo para él se sintió muy afortunado de ello, tan dulce y tierna, allí entendió lo que algunos de sus amigos le contaban, de que Sofia tenía la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que habían visto pero aún siguió con su arrogancia y le dijo que al hacer la práctica de la resortera voladora lo lanzará a él y no al revés y realmente le había costado mucho, ya que la pobre no podía con su peso dado a que Electra era más grande que Minimus, aún recordaba lo doloroso que había sido pero ella no tenía la culpa y aún cuando quiso renunciar ella no se rindió y lo ayudó a encontrarse a sí mismo, a cambiar.

Allí le dio su primera sonrisa sincera, la primera de muchas y al ganar se sintió feliz de haberlo echó a su lado, aunque si hubieran perdido igualmente le habría gustado estar con ella, desde allí comprendió que Sofia era diferente a todas las princesas y niñas que había conocido, ella no lo trataba por su posición o riqueza, realmente quería ser su amiga por quién era él, con ella no tenía que aparentar ser perfecto, podía ser el verdadero Hugo.

Recordó cuando descubrió que le gustaba hacer baile sobre hielo, ella nunca se burlo ni lo trato mal, siempre lo animó a que lo hiciera, incluso cuando hizo todo lo posible para esconderlo de su padre ella continuó apoyándolo, claro, aconsejándole que debía contarle a su papá y a sus amigos.

El verla decepcionada de sí misma ya que no lograba hacer una voltereta en el aire y quiso rendirse pero él no podía permitir que alguien como ella se rindiera y le prohibió hacerlo, le ayudó y pudo lograrlo, realmente se veía fantástica al hacerlo.

Se impresiono al ver que sus amigos habían aceptado su gusto por el baile sobre hielo pero aún no se sentía listo para contarle a su padre y cuando las cosas se le complicaron prefirió seguir ocultándolo pero recordó con pesar como se sentía fatal consigo mismo por sentir que la había defraudado pero al verla llegar para buscarlo e incentivarlo a decir la verdad dejo el miedo atrás y le dijo todo a su progenitor y se fue con ella a la presentación.

Ese baile había sido mágico y especial, disfrutaba tanto el bailar con ella y al final su padre acepto e incluso lo felicito por su gran talento en la materia, desde entonces solo hacía equipo con ella, hasta en las competencias.

El tiempo fue pasando y aunque no compartían tanto como quisiera eran muy buenos amigos y cuando llego el día de la graduación no pudo evitar la tristeza al saber que estudiaría en otra escuela y ella en otra diferente, ya no podrían verse tan seguido, el deseo de no querer perderla lo invadió y entonces lo supo, estaba enamorado de ella pero tenía miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo por lo que nunca se lo ha dicho.

Con forme pasaron los años, podían verse en fiestas o reuniones entre sus familias y alguna que otra invitación de James para charlar o jugar una carrera de Derby o algún otro juego e incluso ella participaba en algunos y les pateaba el trasero a los dos, se rió ante eso, pero era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella.

Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa y bella que le robaba a el corazón cada día por lo que cuando James le dio la noticia de que sus hermanas se iban de viaje a los reinos del otro continente sin saber cuando volverían fue como si una parte de él desaparecía, pensó en decirle lo que sentía por ella pero no pudo y la dejo ir pero ahora tenía la esperanza de que pronto volvería, sabía que Sofia adoraba a su tía Tilly, nunca la había visto pero Sofia le había contado sobre ella.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad y vio entrar a su mayordomo.

"Príncipe Hugo, su padre me envió para avisarle que el rey Roland está por llegar por lo que debe bajar para recibirlo" - le informó el hombre.

"Gracias, iré enseguida" - el mayordomo salió con una reverencia y se miró en el espejo, rezaba por que este día recibiera una buena noticia de su princesa.

Termino de alistarse y salió rumbo a la entrada del castillo, fue recibido por su padre y al mirar al cielo vio llegar el carruaje de Enchancia, este aterrizó y el mayordomo anunció al rey Roland II y al príncipe James.

Dieron los saludos cordiales y mientras los padres se fueron al despacho para hablar sobre sus reinos los chicos se pusieron al corriente sobre su vida.

"¿Tu y Vivian son novios?" - le preguntó al príncipe rubio.

"Así es, me costó un poco pero pude conseguir que me dijera que sí" - contó James.

"Bien por ti, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que te gustaba desde que éramos niños" - comentó bromista el peli negro.

"Es verdad, pero creo que no soy el único que necesita darse cuenta a tiempo de la chica que me gusta" - ironizó James con una sonrisa.

Hugo se sonrojó instantáneamente y es que ya sabía a qué se refería el príncipe de Enchancia - "¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó nervioso haciéndose el que no entendía nada.

"Por favor, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que te gusta Sofia?" - hablo divertido el oji pardo.

"Bueno...es...es que...yo..." - no sabía cómo explicarse.

"Descuida, si hay alguien a quien le confiaría mi hermana es a ti pero..." - puntualizó y aquí le envió una mirada fría a su amigo - "Si la hacer sufrir, llorar una sola lágrima, te juro que te are sufrir hasta el día en que te mueras"

Hugo lo miro con una gota gruesa sobre la cabeza y es que no veía así a James desde que los había molestado a Sofia y a él en aquel entonces.

"Si...si, no te preocupes" - y obviamente era verdad pero como todo ser humano no podía evitar ponerse nervioso al tener que lidiar con el hermano mayor de su amada.

James regreso a su mirada sonriente feliz de haber quedado claro - "Perfecto, por cierto, sabes que mi tía Tilly se queda con nosotros un tiempo en lo que su esposo está de viaje en un retiro para caballeros, ¿verdad?"

"Si, mi padre me dijo sobre ello" - comentó.

"bueno, adivina quienes regresan de su viaje por los reinos del otro continente" - le dijo misterioso pero gracioso.

"¿Quieres decir qué...?" - esperaba que fuera quien él pensaba.

"Así es, mis hermanas regresan y me imagine que te gustaría saberlo" - comentó sintiendo que lo sabía todo.

"Gracias James, ¿entonces Sofia regresará?, la verdad es que...la e extrañado mucho" - le explico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Descuida eterno enamorado, la verás en la fiesta" - le aseguro con alegría y diversión al verlo tan sonrojado.

Hugo ya parecía tomate ante las bromas de su amigo pero una voz conocida los interrumpió.

"¡Vaya!, no sabía que tendríamos vistas" - era la voz de Axel quien parecía muy contento.

"Hola Axel, mi padre está aquí hablando con tu papá así que vine con él, ya sabes, es parte de mi formación para ser el próximo rey de Enchancia" - contó con normalidad.

"Pensé que estabas con tu novia" - agregó su hermanito con burla.

"¡Oye!, bueno, sí, pero no sólo fui a verla" - hablo recuperando la compostura.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó Hugo.

"Le e pedido a Astrid que sea mi esposa y... ¡acepto!" - gritó con emoción.

"Entonces, ¿te vas a casar?" - le preguntó algo sorprendido James

"Exacto, nos casaremos en un mes" - respondió contento el oji gris verdoso.

"¿Papá lo sabe?" - le preguntó Hugo.

"Si, me pidió que usase el anillo de mamá pero...no, le dije que el mejor para usarlo serías tú Hugo" - relató con una sonrisa sincera. Su hermano lo miro sorprendido pero aún así continuo - "Se que tú no recuerdas nada de mamá y no te niego que me gustaría usar su anillo para Astrid pero...creo que mereces ser tú el que lo use para esa mujer especial a la que amas, pienso que mamá estaría muy feliz de que tú lo usaras y yo no tengo objeción con eso"

"Gracias Axel" - le dijo con una sonrisa agradecida, a pesar de que su hermano mayor siempre lo molestaba, sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por él y lo quería mucho.

"Sabes qué me refiero a Sofia, ¿verdad?" - agregó de forma cómica, provocando que Hugo se callera en una clásica caída graciosa tipo anime.

"¡¿que acaso todo el mundo lo sabe?!" - gritó con la cara como cereza.

"Todos, menos Sofia" - respondieron James y Axel divertidos por su cara totalmente sonrojada.

"Pero, entonces, si te casa con Astrid que es princesa heredera y Hildegard ya está comprometida con Zandar y que así será la reina de Tangu, entonces tú tendrías que ir a su reino para gobernar junto a Astrid, eso dejaría a Hugo como el heredero de Albuquerque" - analizó el rubio.

"Tienes razón, pero eso papá debería hacerlo público frente al reino y el consejo real de Albuquerque" - respondió Axel.

"¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de volver a Enchancia!" - gritaba de felicidad la princesa Amber al llegar a su castillo.

"Si, no puedo esperar para ver a papá, a mamá y a James" - comentaba contenta Sofia mientras salía del carruaje.

Sofia era ahora una mujer hecha y derecha, aún tenía su amuleto rosa y su encantalete de protectora del eterni reino pero ya no era un aprendiz, ahora la protectora oficial.

Sus ojos azules eran unos de sus más grandes atributos que atraían la mirada de muchos hombres, su sonrisa dulce deleitaba a cualquiera y su delgado y buen formado cuerpo la convertía en una de las mujeres más deseadas por el espécimen masculino, cintura de avispa, piernas largas y perfectas, piel blanca y suave como la porcelana y con un cabello largo castaño con rizos la hacían la mujer más bella que alguien pudiera conocer pero no era sólo eso lo que atraía a los hombres.

Sofia tenía un corazón enorme en donde cabía todo el mundo, bondadosa y dulce, valiente y aguerrida, dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara sin nada a cambio, amable, amigable y justa, inocente e ingenua, además de inteligente y con muy buena educación y respeto hacia los demás, una mujer única en su especie.

"¡Y yo no puedo esperar a darles todos los regalos que les trajimos!, pero ¿me puedes decir ahora cuál es la sorpresa que nos darás en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la tía Tilly?" - preguntó con impaciencia su hermana mayor.

"Ya...lo sabrás...en la fiesta" - hablo un poco nerviosa pero no parecía feliz.

Amber iba a refutar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de su madre junto con su tía y su primo Gael, el hijo de 10 años de su tía Tilly.

"¡Niñas, que bueno que llegaron, oh, las he extrañado tanto!" - les dijo su madre abrazándoles fuertemente a ambas.

"Y nosotras a ti madre pero...nos estás aplastando" - le respondió su hija igual de contenta pero casi sin aire.

"Oh, perdón, es que estoy muy emocionada, son tres años sin verlas y por fin están aquí" - y era cierto, Miranda no soportaba estar más tiempo separada de sus hijas, las cartas no eran suficiente para ella por lo que no le importo despertar a su esposo muy temprano tan pronto recibió la buena noticia de su regreso.

"Si, ambas han crecido mucho y se ven espléndidas, ¿verdad Gael?" - le preguntó Tilly a su hijo que tenía el cabello de su esposo y los ojos de ella.

"Si, mis primas son muy bonitas" - hablo con seguridad el pequeño hijo de los duques de Enchancia.

"Eso sin dudarlo" - respondió con vanidad la princesa rubia mientras se abanica con su característico abanico.

Sofia y los demás presentes sonrieron ante la tan característica actitud de la joven ante un alago.

Pasaron al palacio, estaba tal cual como lo recordaban, nada había cambiado.

"¿Y dónde están James y papá?" - preguntó Amber mientras comían del banquete que Miranda había ordenado que hicieran para su regreso.

"Salieron para el reino de Albuquerque" - les informó su madre.

Sofia no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar aquello, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en Hugo, no hubo día ni noche en la que no pensara en él, lo amaba desde que eran niños pero al igual que el mismo le tenía miedo a que la rechazara, ¿la habría extrañado tanto como ella a él?

"Conocimos a muchas personas y muchos lugares preciosos y estuvimos una temporada en Avalor, inclusive Sofia tiene una sorpresa que darnos pero no me ha querido decir nada hasta la fiesta" - dijo Amber con algo de molestia por qué su hermana le escondiera algo.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre la joven princesa de Enchancia y ella se sintió incomoda - "Heee...lo sabrán en la fiesta" - respondió nerviosa, como antes.

Su familia intercambio miradas de intriga y curiosidad, ¿si era una sorpresa porque se mostraba tan poco feliz y nerviosa?

"Bueno, debo irme, Desmond me está esperando, le envié un mensaje para que supiera que ya regrese, lo he extrañado tanto" - comentó con una cara dé ensueño.

"¿Ya?, pero acabas de llegar hija" - le preguntó su madre un poco triste.

"Descuida mamá, regresaré pronto y antes de la fiesta, después de todo tengo que escoger mi atuendo y todo lo demás" - le dio un abrazo a su mamá y al resto de su familia para luego salir en un carruaje.

El día pasó bastante rápido y finalmente ya se acercaba la hora de iniciar la fiesta, en Albuquerque Hugo se arreglaba una y otra vez ves frente al espejo, quería verse bien ante su princesa, estaba muy contento pero también muy nervioso, por fin, después de tres años podía ver a Sofia otra vez y hoy sería diferente, el saber de la futura boda de su hermano lo animó a decidirse, si, hoy le diría sus sentimientos a Sofia, solo esperaba que si lo rechazara aún pudieran ser amigos pero sin duda la amaría desde lejos.

"Si sigues así te vas a ahorcar con la corbata" - le dijo su hermano mayor al entrar a la habiatacion.

"No bromees Axel, esto es muy importante para mí" - explicó un poco cabreado.

"Oye, cálmate, estas estresado, eres mi hermanito y solo quiero que seas feliz" - le aseguro con paciencia.

"Lo sé, perdón, es que...estoy muy nervioso...no sé que me responderá Sofia y me da miedo perderla" - explicó con un suspiro.

Su hermano libero una risilla nasal y se acercó para ayudarlo con la corbata - "Deja el miedo, tú eres Hugo, príncipe de Albuquerque, ten confianza, tú puedes" - termino de atarle perfectamente la corbata.

"Gracias" - agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Debemos apurarnos, papá nos está esperando" - sonrío igual y se fueron juntos para tomar el carruaje con su padre que los llevaría a la fiesta en Enchancia.

El salón de baile del castillo de Enchancia estaba muy hermoso, bellamente iluminado y con un aire dorado y verde, los colores de Tilly.

Sofia estaba en su habitación vistiéndose pero la verdad no se le veía muy contenta, si, en parte estaba feliz de que su tía pudiera estar unos meses en el castillo pero...había algo que no la hacía tan feliz pero lo extraño era que ella quería que así fuera sin embargo, su corazón no podía mentir y le advertía de que no cometiera este error pero ella necia como era no quería perder la oportunidad de olvidar lo que sentía por él, ya que para ella no había ninguna oportunidad con Hugo, sólo serían amigos por siempre.

"¡Oh, sobrina, te ves tan hermosa!" - hablo emocionada y orgullosa su tía Tilly al entrar a la habitación.

"Gracias tía" - agradeció un poco abatida.

"Sofia, te he notado algo extraña desde que llegaste, ¿sucede algo malo?" - estaba preocupada por ella, normalmente estaría muy feliz con una fiesta y más si es para celebrar a sus seres más queridos.

"No, no es nada tía, es que después de tres años se siente un poco extraño volver a estar en mi vieja habitación, en nuestro castillo" - hablo para cambiar el tema.

"Es verdad, a sido mucho tiempo pero es como si estuvieras triste, ¿tiene que ver con esa noticia que quieres darnos?" - le preguntó y sus amigos animales, quienes estaban en la habitación la miraban preocupados y esperando también tener una respuesta.

Sofía agacho la mirada, esto era muy difícil. Su tía la observo con tristeza pero no estaba molesta, sabía que tarde o temprano le diría lo que pasa.

"Bien, no te obligaré a decírmelo pero ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea" - le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Gracias tía Tilly" - agradeció con una sonrisa dulce.

"De nada, ¿sabes?, creo que vi a Hugo entre los invitados y está muy guapo, no tardes" - agregó con diversión mientras se iba, siempre era divertido ver la cara sonrojada de su sobrina ante el nombramiento del príncipe Hugo.

"Sofia, ¿quieres contarnos lo que sucede?" - le preguntó su mejor amigo Clover pero ella solo le sonrió y lo cargo para abrazarlo fuerte.

"Más tarde te explico Clover, ahora debo irme, deséenme suerte, creo que la necesitare" - agregó mientras salía dejando a sus amigos animales más preocupados que antes.

La fiesta estaba muy alegre y divertida, Amber disfrutaba de un baile con su novio Desmond, mientras que su hermano James bailaba con Vivian.

"Vivian, enserio no sé qué le viste a mi hermano, es muy molesto e inmaduro" - hablo la rubia después de terminar de bailar y sus novios buscaban algo de ponche.

"Bueno, creo que eso lo hace adorable y lindo" - respondió con una sonrisa la joven princesa de Zumaria.

"¿James?, ¿lindo?, ¿estamos hablando de mi hermano?" - preguntó un poco incrédula.

"Muy gracioso Amber, más bien debería preguntarle a Dez que vio en ti, eres muy mandona y egocéntrica" - le dijo buscando molestarla.

Su hermana solo le dio mala cara e iba a decir algo pero por segunda vez en el día no pudo y todo gracias a que Hugo aprecio frente a ellos.

"Hola chicos, quería saber si...an visto a...Sofia" - preguntó muy sonrojado, no quería que se notara su desesperación por ver a su amada princesa otra vez.

"No lo sabemos, no ha bajado, ¿por qué?, ¿ya mueres por verla?" - le explico Amber.

"He...bueno..yo.." - estaba muy nervioso pero después pasó a estupefacto al ver bajar a Sofia por las escaleras.

Mágica y espléndida, hermosa, sumamente bella, muchas palabras preciosas que no podrían describir la belleza que veía antes sus ojos, con un sencillo vestido morado con dorado y su rostro solo con un toque de maquillaje, su amuleto rosa que siempre la caracterizaba y ese brazalete que le veía desde que cursaron su último año de primaria en la academia, y ese cabello castaño que él moría por cepillar con sus dedos y sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar.

Si, estaba muerto, muerto de amor por ella. Sin perder tiempo corrió como bala a recibirla antes de que llegara al último escalón.

"So...Sofia..." - le llamó para que lo mirara.

La oji azul volteo al llamado y se quedó muda, frente a ella estaba Hugo, tan guapo y atractivo como siempre, estaba parado frente a ella sonriéndole con dulzura, se veía de ensueño en aquel traje blanco y negro elegante, su cabello negro, sus ojos verde oscuro brillaban como dos esmeraldas oscuras y su figura gallarda y arrogante la hacía desear el poder abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca y sin poder negarlo pero aún así avergonzada querer perderse en su cuerpo y que la amara toda la noche, se reprochó tal pensamiento, ¿hacía calor o solo era ella?.

"H...Hu...Hugo...he...Hola" - le saludo muy nerviosa y tartamudeando.

"Hola...yo...he...bueno, ¿te...gustaría bailar conmigo?" - preguntó igual que ella.

"Bueno, yo..." - comenzó a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por Bayliwck.

"Princesa Sofía, su invitado a llegado y la está esperando en el pasillo" - hablo con una reverencia el hombre de pelo canoso.

"Oh, es cierto, gracias, voy enseguida" - respondió con una mini sonrisa y el hombre se retiró mientras ella se volteaba ante un Hugo confundido - "Lo siento Hugo pero...en este momento no puedo pero si quieres podemos charlar luego, ¿sí?"

"Ok, no hay problema, nos vemos después" - respondió con tristeza por no poder hablar con ella y decirle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Ella le sonrió con agradecimiento y salió hasta los pasillos a recibir a aquel personaje misterioso del cual nadie sabía nada.

"¿Qué pasó hermano?, ¿le dijiste?" - quiso saber su hermano mayor quien estaba acompañado de Astrid.

"No, tuvo una cosa que hacer y no pude hablar con ella" - respondió un poco enojado de que no pudiera lograr su cometido.

"Aún no termina la fiesta, todavía puedes hablarle" - le animó su hermano mayor.

Hugo solo asintió mirando con preocupación por donde Sofia se había ido, esperaba que todo saliera bien esta noche.

La fiesta continuó y Tilly recibió la magnífica sorpresa de que su esposo había regresado, todo el ambiente era magnífico y divertido pero Hugo solo podía pensar en una cosa, ¿dónde estaba Sofia?

Como si el universo lo hubiera escuchado la chica apareció llamando la atención de todos.

"Hola a todos, gracias por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi tía Tilly pero...no sólo estoy aquí por eso..." - todos quedaron estrados antes sus palabras especiales Hugo - "...como sabrán, mi hermana y yo viajamos a los reinos del otro continente para una gira diplomática y bueno...allí..conocí a una persona muy especial.."- su familia no entendía nada - "Les presento al príncipe Federico de Milán, él es mi...prometido"

En ese momento un joven guapo y con el cabello negro algo largo, ojos dorados, piel rosada y muy distinguido se presentó detrás de ella.

"Mucho gusto conocerlos, así es, la princesa Sofia y yo nos casaremos pronto" - hablo el joven con una amabilidad impresionante mientras tomaba la mano de Sofia.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio y solo se escucharon algunos murmullos pero si pudieran prestar atención podrían oír el corazón de Hugo romperse en mil pedazos y ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2 Cuando Sufre un Corazon

**Capituló 2 - Cuando Sufre un Corazón**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

Roto, herido, molido, así se sentía desde que lo supo. Era la mañana siguiente a la noche de la fiesta y la verdad no quería ni pararse de la cama, no tenia ánimos de nada y no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

La mujer que amaba se iba a casar con otro, ¡casarse!, no entendía como su mundo se había desmoronado tan fácilmente.

Y lo peor era que lo conocía, Federico y él se conocían por la cercanía entre sus reinos, no sabía en qué momento había viajado de ese extremo del mundo para el otro continente y ver a Sofia y más aún, no sabía cómo ella puedo enamorarse de un hombre así, porque él lo conocía realmente.

Déspota, creído, egoísta, adulador, mentiroso, machista y con una gran avaricia, por su culpa lo habían regañado varias veces cuando eran niños puesto que siempre le echaba la culpa de sus maldades, Sofia tendría que tener una venda sobre los ojos para enamorarse de alguien así.

Luego de que Sofia diera la noticia de su matrimonio corrió de allí, le dolía verla tomada de la mano de aquel tipo, por lo que su hermano y su padre decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse.

Y allí estaba, perdiéndose en los recuerdos y sus sentimientos por ella porque a pesar de todo aún seguía amándola pero ¿cómo seguiría después de este duro golpe?.

Llamaron a su puerta y él refunfuñó molesto - "¿Quién es?" - preguntó irritado.

"Disculpe que lo moleste príncipe pero su padre quiere que baje a desayunar" - le dijo el mayordomo preocupado por el tono fastidiado del hijo menor de su jefe.

"Dile a mi padre que no tengo hambre" - le dijo de mala gana pero tratando de no ser grosero con el pobre hombre que no tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento.

"Pero príncipe...su padre y su hermano..." - no sabía cómo actuar ante el evidente enfado de Hugo.

Hugo resopló y reuniendo paciencia abrió la puerta de su habitación para hablarle a su mayordomo con calma - "perdona si fui grosero pero no es nada contra ti es que...estoy pasando por un momento difícil y no tengo hambre, quizás luego, ¿sí?, por ahora quisiera estar solo por favor"

"Sí, príncipe se lo diré a su padre y su hermano" - respondió con tranquilidad y comprensión el viejo mayordomo. Conocía a los hijos de su jefe y sinceramente les tenía aprecio por lo que no le reprochaba al joven sentirse así.

Hugo agradeció la consideración y amabilidad de su mayordomo y regreso a sentarse en su cama con un pesado suspiro, tenía sentimientos encontrados, Por un lado no quería ver a Sofía ya que tendría que soportar verla con Federico abrazándola o tocándola y por el otro se moría por verla, ver sus preciosos ojos y oír su melodiosa voz, se moría de los celos y la rabia de ver a ese inútil aprovecharse de la belleza angelical e inocente de Sofia.

Conocía sus tácticas y sabía que el solo usaba a las mujeres como pantalla y lamentablemente Sofía había caído como su próxima víctima y quería salvarla pero no sabía cómo, además de que no era fácil para él verlos juntos.

Posiblemente la tenía engañada por lo que no sabía si ella le creería.

"!Hugo, soy Axel, ábreme¡" - le exigió su hermano.

"Axel, no quiero ver a nadie "-le dijo con molestia a su hermano mayor.

"!No me importa, soy tu hermano mayor y debes hacerme caso!" - exigió de nuevo con firmeza.

Hugo volvió a suspirar y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Axel quien lo miro con enojo pero a la vez con preocupación.

"Hugo, Ignacio nos dijo que no quieres comer porque estás de mal humor" - hablo el oji gris verdoso al no haber respuesta continuo - "Hermano, sé que lo de Sofia te tiene mal pero no puedes quedarte deprimido por ello, la vida sigue y tú tienes cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, idear una manera en que Sofia se dé cuenta del error que comete"

Hugo lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Te olvidas de que yo también conozco a ese tipo y la clase de calaña que es?" - sonrío confiado - "Si hermanito debes abrirle los ojos a Sofia, tu princesa te necesita"

"No lo sé Axel, si ella decidió casarse con él, eso quiere decir que no me ama a mi" - mencionó con tristeza.

"Pero al menos no puedes permitir que sea infeliz" - sabía que Sofia si lo amaba pero no podía ser él quien se lo dijera, debía ser Sofia, sin embargo animaría a Hugo a acercarse a ella, era imposible que ella amara a Federico, había algo más y él lo descubrirá.

Hugo lo pensó mucho y sabía que su hermano tenía razón y tomo una decisión, lo aria, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y odiaba verla sufrir.

"Es verdad, ¡lo aré!, Sofia no merece que ese hombre la use" - aseguró como un decreto y Axel sonrió agradecido de que sus palabras funcionarán - "Debo arreglarme, me iré de inmediato a Enchancia"

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ella, el sol brillaba pero ella era una belleza radiante.

Se sonrojó al recordar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, a pesar de que ya tenía algún tiempo haciéndolo aún le daba pena y timidez tener relaciones sin que sus familias lo supieran pero era difícil resistir los encantos de Amber.

Así es, Desmond y Amber tenían relaciones íntimas desde hace dos años.

El príncipe de Satin había viajado un mes, hace dos años, para pasar un tiempo con su novia y sin poder evitarlo habían llegado a este punto de su relación pero claro, no lo hacían por puro deseo o satisfacción era por amor, un amor muy grande como el que se tenían.

Él era muy tímido por lo que era ella la que siempre tomaba iniciativa por lo cual le era imposible negársele, sabía que estaba mal pero ¿qué podría decir?, le encantaba.

La princesa rubia comenzó a despertarse y él la miró con atención.

"Buenos días Dez" - le hablo con amor y dulzura para luego besarlo.

"Buenos...buenos días Amber" - tartamudeo con la cara muy sonrojada pero feliz.

Amber se acurrucó en su pecho feliz y contenta y él no podía sentirse más enamorado de ella. Comenzó a recordar cómo fue que terminaron en su habitación.

La fiesta estaba casi a terminar y todo el mundo estaba aún incrédulo ante la revelación que Sofia había soltado, Hugo se había retirado con su familia molesto y con el corazón destrozado, se sintió mal por él y es que conocía los sentimientos que el oji verde oscuro sentía por su cuñada y al mismo tiempo estaba enterado del amor que Sofia le tenía a este pero por alguna extraña razón decidió quedarse con aquel príncipe que se le hacía familiar y no le daba buena espina.

Quiso hablarle pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo ir, en eso vio a su querida Amber exigirle a Sofia una explicación y no era la única, la familia entera, excepto Tillly que solo la veía expectante al igual que su esposo le pedían que les explicará cómo había llegado a la decisión de casarse y tan rápido. Fue una Futuna que había dicho que pasaría la noche en Enchancia.

Amber estaba preocupada por su hermana y lo busco para que la consolara y en uno de esos cuantos besos que compartían la pasión y el amor se dejó sentir en ellos y las cosas se dieron.

"¿Sabes?, para ser tímido eres muy bueno en la cama Dez" - lo alago ilusionada y coqueta.

El chico se puso más rojo que un semáforo, ni el mismo se imaginaba lo apasionado que era para esas cosas pero era maravilloso poder sentir que podía amarla y tenerla para él así de linda y dispuesta.

Ella comenzó a besarlo con pación pero una voz al otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió.

"Princesa Amber, soy Baileywick, ¿puedo pasar?" - preguntó el jefe de mayordomos de Enchancia.

Brincaron en el acto ante el susto, no sabían que hacer, si los encontraban así seguro que los padres de ambos pondrían el grito en el cielo y no podrían volver a verse nunca, por lo que hicieron lo único que podían hacer, esconder a Desmond en el armario.

Rápidamente tomaron su ropa del suelo mientras Amber se ponía un bata y cuando se pudo esconder la rubia abrió las puertas de su habitación.

"Hola Baileywick" - hablo alegre la joven.

"Buenos días princesa Amber, quería avisarle que el desayuno está listo" - le informó igual de alegre el amable mayordomo.

"Perfecto, gracias Baileywick, iré en un rato" - la chiba iba a cerrar la puerta pero él no se lo permitió.

"Espere, algo extraño está pasando aquí" - respondió entrando y observando con ojo crítico la habitación, helándoles la sangre a ambos jóvenes.

El mayordomo pasó varios minutos mirando en dirección al armario de la hija mayor de su jefe y ambos chicos sudaban pero...

"Su vestido de la noche pasada está tirado y arrugado, por favor princesa recuerde que debe ser organizada" - le recordó cómo un dato para el casi alivio de ambos chicos.

"¡Oh, gracias Baileywick!, ahora déjame cambiarme para poder bajar a desayunar, ¿sí?, nos vemos" - lo saco de la habitación casi a rastes y cerró la puerta.

Ambos resoplaron de alivio y el oji marrón salió del armario con mucha pena.

"Amber...qui...quizás no debamos hacerlo aquí" - sugirió nervioso.

"Descuida, tenemos todo controlado" - corrió hasta a él y lo abrazo feliz para robarle un beso grande - "Te extrañe tanto"

El joven sonrió dulcemente y le devolvió el abrazo en respuesta, Desmond era tan adorable, agradable y lindo que en su niñez pero sin duda se notaba su desarrollo, de mediana estatura pero con buen cuerpo.

Ojos marrones, cabello rubio ceniza, piel rosada, era una belleza para las chicas, su rosto angelical las volvía locas, esa súper inteligencia y perfeccionismo eran dignos de admirar, su cuerpo no era como el de Hugo pero si tenía sus músculos y su timidez lo hacía verse totalmente adorable con el género femenino pero Desmond solo quería a un chica y era su Amber.

La princesa rubia era tan hermosa como su hermana, su cabello rubio muy bien cuidado era una gran ventaja sobre los hombres, esos ojos pardos eran como un par de joyas brillantes y su cuerpo perfecto y deslumbrante era el deseo de muchos y a pesar de todo ella solo quería a uno, Desmond.

"Y yo a ti, quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero si no regreso ahora mis padres estarán preocupados" - explicó con algo de tristeza por dejarla.

"Tienes razón, iré a bañarme mientras tú te cambias" - ideó y así lo hizo.

Cuando la princesa entro al baño él busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró un estuche pequeño de tercio pelo azul oscuro y al abrirlo se vio un anillo con una gema de color ambarino y dos diamantes a los lados.

Así es, Desmond tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio a Amber pero aun no encontraba el momento para hacerlo, así que pensó que se lo diría en su cumpleaños que ya estaba cerca.

En ese momento Hugo llegaba a Enchancia, aunque su princesa no lo amara él tenía que ayudarle a ver quién era realmente Federico, salvarla de un gran sufrimiento aunque él se sentía así.

Los guardias lo dejaron pasar y el mayordomo lo recibió un poco sorprendido de verlo tan temprano.

"Buenos días príncipe Hugo, ¿qué desea?" - hablo con tranquilidad.

"Buenos días, ¿esta...Sofia?" - preguntó nervioso y ruborizado.

"He...sí, pero ella aún no despierta, permítame llamarla para avisarle que está aquí" - le pidió con una reverencia y él se quedó parado allí esperando.

"Te amo Sofia" - le había respondido él en un susurro y con sus labios muy juntos.

"Hugo..." - había dicho ella en el mismo tono que él

Sus ojos estaban conectados, sus respiraciones estaban al mismo ritmo y sus labios tan juntos, la pación se podía sentir en ambos, definitivamente lo amaba, lo amaba como una loca y aquella oscuridad los hechizaba.

Sin perder tiempo lo beso apasionadamente tomándole por sorpresa pero que sin duda le había encantado ya que la había pegado más a él y profundizar el beso para luego comenzar a devorar su cuello y ella se sintiera débil y con las piernas de gelatina ante él.

Unos golpes se escucharon pero ella los ignoro y continuó dejándose llevar por la hermosa sensación que los besos de Hugo causaban en su piel pero de nuevo se escucharon y esta vez acompañados de una voz conocida.

"Princesa Sofía, princesa Sofía, ¿está despierta?, princesa" - esa era la voz de Baileywick pero ¿qué hacía allí?

De repente abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, era de mañana y estaba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño. Se sonrojó violentamente al recordarlo, ¿cómo podía tener ese tipo de sueños con Hugo?, sus mejillas estaban más coloradas que un tomate.

"Princesa Sofía" - de nuevo se oyó la voz de Baileywick tocando la puerta así que se levanto y abrió la puerta para hablar con él.

"Buenos días Baileywick, ¿sucede algo?" - preguntó extrañada por la insistencia del hombre.

"Buenos días princesa, quería avisarle que el príncipe Hugo esta abajo y quiere verla" - respondió con respeto.

La cara de Sofia se puso más roja que antes que casi podía sentir que la temperatura se le subía, ¿cómo podía ser?, estaba soñando con él de aquella forma tan...rara y ahora él estaba allí, ¿acaso el destino quería reírse de ella?

"¿Se encuentra bien princesa?" - le preguntó su mayordomo al ver que se había quedado muda por unos minutos.

"Si...sí, he...dile que bajare en uno minutos, ¿sí?" - pidió.

"Como diga princesa" - y así se fue para cumplir la orden.

Sofia cerró la puerta con gran suspiro, ¿cómo podía ver a Hugo a la cara después de semejante sueño?, no sería fácil pero de igual forma su corazón se moría por verlo y tenerlo cerca, como hubiera querido que ese sueño fuera real y que él le dijera que la amaba, así no hubiera tomado la decisión de casarse con alguien que no ama.

Un rato había pasado y él seguía allí esperándola, Baileywick le había ofrecido algo de tomar pero él no quiso así que no se movió de allí esperando verla.

"Hugo" - escucho decir a lo lejos pero no era ella, era James quien se veía sorprendido de verlo allí.

"Buenos días James" - le dijo a modo de saludo.

"Buenos días pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?" - preguntó el rubio.

"He...vine a ver a Sofia" - respondió con nerviosismo.

"Si, sé que esta noticia debe dolerte mucho" - acepto al recordar de los sentimientos de su amigo por su hermana menor - "pero descuida, a mí tampoco me agrada ese hombre"

Hugo sonrió en agradecimiento por la comprensión pero unos pasos de tacón en las escaleras llamaron su atención y al subir la mirada allí estaba ella.

Majestuosa, hermosa, bella, no había palabra para descubrir su hermosura y lo que sentía al verla.

James sonrió divertido al verlo con la boca abierta y viendo a su hermana como bobo enamorado.

"Buenos días Hugo, ¿para qué querías verme?" - preguntó la joven con sus buenos modales pero casi evitando su mirada.

Al ver que el peli negro no respondió James le dio un codazo para que saliera del ensueño.

"Bue...buenos días Sofia" - respondió apenado.

Ambos tenían sus caras tan rojas como un par de cerezas pero no sabían que decirse.

"Bueno, iré a desayunar, nos vemos después chicos" - respondió el chico muy divertido por el nerviosismo y timidez de ambos, sabía que solo Hugo podía quitarle a Sofia esa idea de casarse con ese tipo.

"Bueno...yo...quise venir para que me cuentes cómo te fue en tu viaje" - mintió pero era necesario para llegar al punto que quería.

"Bueno, si, por supuesto, vamos" - le dijo con una de aquellas sonrisas que tenía la virtud de derretirlo.

De repente vieron a Desmond bajando las escaleras y con el mismo traje de la noche pasada.

"¿Desmond?, no sabía que te habías quedado en el castillo" - preguntó Sofia con extrañeza.

"¡Sofia, Hugo!, he...si...este...me quede porque era muy tarde y no podía irme, y mi mama sabe que estoy aquí pero ya debo irme, adiós" - respondió el chico bastante nervioso para luego caminar o más bien correr dejando a Hugo y Sofia muy confundidos.

"Que extraño, es como estuviera escondiendo algo" - comentó el oji verde oscuro mirando la puerta del castillo y lo mismo pensó Sofia.

"Federico, te felicito, has hecho un buen trabajo, la princesa Sofía es una mujer hermosa pero ya sabes que las mujeres solo sirven para verse lindas y hacer tonterías de niñas" - decía orgulloso su padre.

"Claro, me alegra que estés orgulloso, Albuquerque siempre nos ha opacado y ahora que tengo a la princesa que Hugo ama en mis manos, seré la envidia de todos" - mencionó con una sonrisa mezquina.

"Perfecto, ya sabes que debes enseñarle a esa princesa quien manda he escuchado que le gusta el Derby Volador y cosas que solo los hombres pueden hacer, debes enseñarle a respetar cuando se casen" - le explico cómo si fuera una ley.

"Lo sé padre, muy pronto estaremos casados y Sofia se deberá comportar como una verdadera esposa o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias" - mencionó.

Sofia y Hugo estaban muy felices de estar juntos, realmente se habían extrañado como locos y si pudieran hacerlo se besarían hasta quedarse sin aire.

Sofia casi no podía ver a Hugo a los ojos ya que no podía dejar recordar aquel sueño pero él solo la veía con una de sus galantes sonrisas y eso la ponía más nerviosa y sonrojada.

Decidieron desayunar juntos en el jardín y su familia no objeto ante ello.

"No sabía que conocías a la reina Elena de Avalor" - le dijo impresionado.

"Si, la conozco desde que era una niña y llamó a su hija como su mamá en honor a ella, Elena paso por momentos difíciles y me alegra que ahora pueda ser feliz" - le dijo con una sonrisa suave.

"Si, escuche que sus padres murieron por culpa de una malvada hechicera pero ella logró salvar a su reino" - comentó - "¿sabes?, mi hermano está en planes de casarse con Astrid y la boda será en un mes"

"Me alegro, me imagino que tú y Hildegard...pensaran en eso también" - comentó con tristeza.

"¿Hildegard?, ¿qué quieres decir?" - preguntó confuso.

"Si, Hildegard y tú son novios, ¿no?, es normal que piensen en eso" - respondió con pesar.

"¿De dónde sacas que Hildegard y yo somos novios?" - quiso saber, no entendía nada.

"Cuando estaba en Villa Paraíso me llego un mensaje de Hildegard diciendo que eran novios" - recordó quitando la parte de que la azabache le había pedido que se olvidara de Hugo porque supuestamente él era suyo.

"¿Cómo?, no lo puedo creer, Sofia, Hildegard y yo no hemos ni nunca tendremos nada, ella no es mi novia" - le explico molesto con la princesa del reino más frío, luego le exigiría una explicación.

Sofia se quedó inmóvil, no era cierto, Hugo no tenía novia ni menos era Hildegard, pero aún así nada le aseguraba que sintiera lo mismo que ella.

"Sofía, ¿cómo fue que conociste a Federico?" - le preguntó con cautela.

"Bueno, fue cuando estaba en Norberg, charlamos y...fue...amor a primera vista" - mintió, no podía decirle que no amaba a Federico.

"Ya veo y ¿cómo te trata?" - quiso saber ya que conocía la manera en la que este trataba a las mujeres.

"Bien, ¿por qué?" - respondió con algo de confusión.

"Sofia yo...conozco a Federico, él no es..." - quiso advertirla pero la persona más indeseable si hizo presente.

"¿Qué es lo que no soy Hugo?" - Preguntó Federico al colocarse atrás de Sofia y mirar a Hugo con una mirada de superioridad.

El oji verde oscuro le vio con enojo y desconfianza, no le gustaba verlo tan pegado a su princesa.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos Hugo, ¿cómo sigue tu padre?, escuche que tu hermano se casa con la princesa Astrid de seguro tendrás los mismos planes con Hildegard" - mencionó con la intención de hacerlos sufrir.

"No, te equivocas, Hildegard y yo no somos nada, es más, es la prometida de Zandar" - arremetió Hugo con firmeza.

"Qué extraño, no lo sabía, Sofia y yo tenemos pensado casarnos en un par de meses, supongo que ahora tu padre te pondrá como príncipe heredero, felicitaciones" - hablo con falsedad.

"Si, pero aún mi padre no lo ha hecho público, está preparando todo para anunciarlo frente a todos" - le explico.

"Bueno avísanos la fecha y estaremos allí, ¿verdad amor?" - menciono refiriéndose a Sofia para además darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hugo apretó los puños y trató de aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara a Federico, mientras que Sofia quería evitar los besos del mismo, ellos no se habían besado nunca pero Sofia había aceptado casarse ya que era "buen chico"

"Sofia necesito hablarte sobre la boda, ¿nos dejarías solos Hugo?, gracias" - le preguntó haciéndole a un lado.

"¡Federico!" - le regañó la oji azul ante su trato malo a su amigo y verdadero Amor.

"Está bien Sofia, hablaremos luego" - tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza y ella se sonrojó toda.

Les fue difícil soltarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo y aunque Federico lo veía de una forma rabiosa se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos minutos para que el chico pudiera irse.

"¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con Hugo?" - le recriminó.

"Perdona es que me moría por verte, mi padre consiguió que el gran Bryce Twigley venga a nuestra boda y que haga un retrato de nosotros, ¿no es maravilloso?" - preguntó emocionado.

"Si, es...maravilloso" - trato de apretar que le alegraba la idea pero no era así.

"Tú y yo en una pintura del más magnífico pintor de todo el mundo, no puedo esperar para ello" - mencionó para luego intentar besarla.

"Federico, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije?" - preguntó alejándose de él.

"Oh, sí, nuestro beso será en la boda, así será mucho mejor, descuida, no hay problema" - pero la verdad era que estaba cansado de esa excusa para no besarlo.

Hugo se había escondido detrás de una pared para ver cómo era el noviazgo de Sofia con Federico y el notar que ella no quería besarlo le extraño pero eso le dio esperanza.

Los días pasaron, la boda de Sofia estaba en marcha pero la joven no parecía feliz por ello, Hugo estaba atento a cada gesto o movimiento de Sofia cuando estaba con Federico y ciertamente empezaba a sospechar pero cada precioso momento que podían estar a solas lo atesoraba mucho.

Amber y Desmond continuaron teniendo relaciones a escondidas y el cumpleaños de James y ella se acercaba cada vez más y Desmond no podía esperar para al fin pedirle matrimonio, sin embargo la chica comenzaba a sentirse extraña.

Los padres de Sofia y Hugo buscaban una manera de unir a ese par para que Sofia abandonara aquella decisión de casarse con Federico y es que no tenían que ser videntes para ver qué esta boda era una farsa.

"Un tiempo en mi castillo, solo ella" - respondió el rey Garrick como una idea.

"Pero ¿con qué excusa?" - quiso saber su amigo Roland.

"Fácil, la boda de mi hijo es en unas semanas y Astrid ya me había dado la propuesta de poner a Sofia como una de sus damas de honor y además Sofia es tu hija y la princesa de Enchancia, tengo que nombrar a Hugo príncipe heredero de mi reino, puedes enviarla como tú embajadora con la excusa de que te sientes enfermo y no puedes asistir" - le explico feliz de tener un plan.

"Pero Sofia preguntará porque tendrá que ir ella y no sus hermanos, pues James es el príncipe heredero" - dedujo Miranda.

"Podría decirle a Sofia que James no puede porque Vivian lo necesita, después de todo sus padres deben nombrar a su hermano Ricardo príncipe heredero" - recordó Roland.

"Mañana es la boda del príncipe Zandar con la princesa Hildegard, Astrid podría pedirle que sea una de sus damas de honor y conociéndola no se negara, de esta forma tú le dirás que necesitas que sea tu embajadora en mi castillo para estar presente en mi juramentación para colocar a Hugo como mi heredero, ella sabe que yo le tengo aprecio y ese chico no tiene porque saber que ella está en mi castillo" - ideó el rey de Albuquerque.

"Perfecto, de esta forma podremos darles tiempo para que se sinceren y digan la verdad de lo que sienten" - respondió feliz el rey Roland.

"¡Dios, me siento horrible!" - decía Amber mientras salía del baño luego de llevar tres días vomitando.

Se tumbó en su cama con poca energía, estaba cansada de levantarse con nauseas y algunos mareos.

"¿No será que estas enferma?" - le preguntó su hermana quien le había dado un té para el estomago - "tal vez comiste algo que te cayó mal"

"Puede que sí, es muy extraño, en la mañanas tengo nauseas, vomito, como y algunas veces vuelvo a vomitar, además que algunos olores me han comenzado a dar fatiga y lo más raro es que tengo antojos de comidas que yo nunca comería" - explicó mientras se tomaba el té.

"Debes ver al doctor Amber" - le indicó Sofia.

"Si, es lo mejor pero esperare para después de la boda de Hildi, me pidió que fuera una de sus damas de honor, Clio será su madrina de bodas y no quiero defraudarlas, tal ves solo necesito descansar y mañana estaré mejor" - explicó la princesa con esperanzas.

"Pero Amber llevas tres días así, tienes que ver a un médico" - exigió su hermana regañándola.

"Si lo are Sofia pero solo después de mañana, ¿sí?" - le pidió.

"Ok, pero al día siguiente veremos a doctor" - declaró después de un suspiro.

"Gracias Sofia, eres la mejor" - le agradeció con una sonrisa para continuar tomando el té.

"Gracias por ser mi uno de padrinos del novio Hugo, se lo difícil que te debes sentir por lo de Sofia" - comentó Zandar a su amigo Hugo en Tangu.

"Descuida, eres mi amigo y no podía negarme y ¿dónde está tu novia?" - preguntó ya que no la había visto ni en los ensayos para la boda de su hermano con la hermana de ella y es que tenía una cosita que reprocharle a esa loca.

"Está aquí con sus amigas, Amber vendrá más tarde para el ensayo" - le dijo guiándolo al salón en donde estaba.

Al llegar la vio dándoles órdenes a los sirvientes y abanicándose con su abanico como si fuera la reina del mundo, rodó los ojos al preguntarse qué le vio Zandar a Hildegard.

"Buenos días Hugo, ¿cielo podrías decirle a los sirvientes que quiero los manteles azul oscuro y nos los azul mar?" - le pidió y ante el asombro de Hugo este corrió a cumplir con ello.

"Hildegard tengo algunas preguntas para ti" - hablo Hugo con molestia.

"Dime" - continúa ella con sus aires de grandeza.

"Se puede saber ¿qué mensaje le enviaste a Sofia diciéndole que tú y yo éramos novios?" - preguntó sin rodeos.

La joven dejo de abanicarse y sus ojos estaban casi por salir de sus órbitas.

"Bueno...eso es por..." - no sabía cómo responder.

"Estoy esperando una buena respuesta" - reclamó el joven.

"Bien, si quieres saber, antes de enamorarme de Zandar lo estaba de ti y para asegurarme de que Sofia no fuera un obstáculo le envié un masaje con una pequeña mentira para que se mantuviera alejada pero ya no importa" - le dijo sin mucha culpa.

"Mira Hildegard, Sofia no tiene la culpa de que yo la ame, no tenías que molestarla" - le regañó.

"Bueno, ok, lamentó que ahora Sofia este por casarse con otro y no contigo pero si te doy un consejo no te rindas aún, eso es todo lo que diré, si me disculpas debo ir con mi prometido" - y con su acostumbrada elegancia se fue con Zandar quien la recibió feliz.

Nunca entendería a esa chica, ni cómo había enamorada a Zandar pero en algo tenía razón, mientras Sofia aún no dijera acepto ella podía cambiar de opinión.

El día de la boda de Zandar y Hildegard llego y Sofia estaba preocupada por Amber quien se veía amarilla.

Después vino la recepción de la boda, todo era alegría y diversión pero Sofia estaba en el baño ayudando a su hermana siendo esta la segunda vez que vomitaba.

"Amber si te sentías mal no debiste venir" - le decía Clio quien se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se veía su amiga.

"¿Ves?, hasta Clio lo dice, Amber mañana mismo iremos al médico" - le exigió su hermana.

"Si, si, lo haré, solo déjenme tranquila" - respondió sintiendo el estomago otra vez vacío.

Clio y Sofia se miraron preocupadas por ella pero no podían hacer nada más.

Más tarde llegó el momento en el que la novia tenía que lanzar el ramo y sin esperarlo Vivian lo atrapó dejando a James impresionado, ya que según la tradición eso significaba que sería la siguiente en casarse.

Al fin, a la mañana siguiente Sofia y Amber salieron temprano al médico para que nadie más lo supiera, le hicieron algunos exámenes y en un rato les darían los resultados.

"¿Y si tengo un parasito? O ¿una enfermedad terminal?, ¿una maldición?" - pensaba angustiada la joven rubia.

"No te apresures Amber, esperamos los resultados" - le animó la oji azul.

El doctor entro ya con los resultados y ellas esperaban expectantes.

"Bueno, su majestad ya tengo los resultados de sus análisis y creo que debo felicitarla" - mencionó con una sonrisa pero ellas lo vieron sin comprender.

"Perdón, ¿a qué se refiere?" - quiso saber Sofia.

"Bueno, déjeme decirle princesa Amber que está embarazada, felicitaciones" - soltó sin saber la bomba que derramó sobre ellas.

Amber estaba en shock no podía creerlo, ¿embarazada?, ¿embarazada?, no podía ser cierto.

Por su parte Sofia estaba más confundida que antes, ¿su hermana embarazada?, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado?


	3. Chapter 3 En La Oscuridad

**Capítulo 3 - En La Oscuridad**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

Después del doctor regresaron al castillo logrando que nadie se diera cuenta pero lo cierto era que no podían salir de la estupefacción al enterarse de la noticia.

"¡¿Embarazada?!, Amber, ¿cómo pasó esto?" - le exigió la peli castaña.

"Sofia...yo...Desmond y yo...hemos tenido relaciones antes del matrimonio" - le explico con algo de pena.

"¡Oh, Amber, debiste saber que esto pasaría, además estuvo mal que lo hiciera!" - le regañó.

"Si, pero es que no pudimos evitarlo, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo papá, deja que yo sé lo diga" - le pidió.

"Pero Amber, no podrás ocultar una barriga de embarazada" - por supuesto que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, el estomago comenzaría a crecer y su vientre se abultaría en lo que el bebé se formaba.

"Por favor" - le pidió con suplica.

"Bueno, pero tienes que decirles a todos, incluido Desmond, debe saber que tendrás a su hijo" - era cierto, debía decirle a él que sería padre, la pregunta era como.

"Gracias James, me encanta poder tener una cita contigo" - le decía una Vivian muy contenta a James.

"Desde hace mucho quería tener un tiempo para nosotros" - respondió el joven príncipe besándola.

James ya estaba instalado en Zuamria para el nombramiento de Ricardo como heredero puesto a que él se casaría primero que su hermana, por lo que decidieron aprovechar y pasar un día de campo en el jardín mágico del castillo.

"¿Sabes?, he visto a Sofia y a Hugo muy tristes, ellos se aman pero no entiendo porque Sofia se quiere casar con Federico, ojalá que pronto estén juntos, se lo merecen" - le preocupaba verlos tan tristes e infelices.

"Si, es como si mi hermana tratara de huir de sus sentimientos, pero conociéndola lo hace por no herir los de Federico, aunque no se, ese chico no me cae bien" - explico recordando cómo mantenía a Sofia aislada de los demás.

"Es verdad, casi no la deja sola" - mencionó la peli negra.

"Mis padres quieren que Sofia esté en el castillo de Hugo un tiempo para que aproveche y se le declare" - le informó.

"Eso es una buena idea, esperemos que funcione" - mencionó acurrucándose en su pecho y él la recibió feliz.

Los días pasaban, Sofia aceptó ser la dama de honor de Astrid y ser la embajadora de su padre en el nombramiento de Hugo como príncipe heredero de Albuquerque y por lo mismo tuvo que viajar hasta allá para los ensayos y quedarse unos días allí.

Amaba poder ver a Hugo pero era difícil aparentar que no sentía más que amistad por él y los mismo le pasaba a él, esos dos eran todo un caso, lo bueno, era que Federico no sabía que ella estaba allí y no podía interrumpirlos.

Cuando Sofia se probó el vestido de las damas de honor de la novia Hugo la había visto y casi se muere de lo bella y adorable que se veía, intentó en ese momento decirle lo que sentía pero de nuevo alguien los interrumpió pero Hugo tuvo una idea.

"¿A cabalgar contigo?" - le preguntó.

"Si, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, ¿qué dices?" - tarto de que no sonara como una cita.

"Bueno, está bien" - respondió sonrojada, al pensar en estar sola con él.

El paseo comenzó muy bien, pidieron uno de los caballos prestados y Hugo dejó que ella fuera al frente y el atrás, realmente fue muy romántico, pasearon por los hermosos jardines frente al palacio y ella se sintió tan a gusto que casi por instinto se acurrucó en su pecho y permitió que él los guaira.

Ya frente al lago que se congelaba todos los inviernos para ser la pista de patinaje privada de Hugo en el castillo decidieron descansar.

"Sofia, quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿qué es...lo que sientes por mí?" - preguntó tomándola por sorpresa.

"Bue...yo..." - no sabía que responder, ¿podría decirle que lo amaba?

"Porque hay algo que siempre he querido decirte pero no tenía el valor" - hablo Hugo acercándose a ella - "Sofia, yo...yo...te amo"

La oji azul se quedó paralizada no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta revelación, quería gritarle que ella también lo amaba que no podía vivir sin él pero era difícil, ella le había dado su palabra a Federico, se casaría con él, así que solo quedaba una opción.

"Lo siento...pero...yo...no puedo, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos...ni menos en esta situación, por favor olvídate de lo que sientes por mí" - le respondió sin mirarlo y con los ojos cerrados para luego correr y evitar que la viera llorando.

Hugo la llamo e intentó detenerla pero luego supo que no tenía porque, ella lo había rechazado pero algo en él le decía que no era sincera.

 **Canción:** Todo cambió de Camila

 **Todo cambió cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba**

 **Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**

La noche llegó y ninguno podía dormir, ella no dejaba de pensar en su confesión pero ya era tarde, tendría que casarse con Federico, no podía faltar a su palabra.

En su habitación Hugo no dejaba de dar vueltas frustrado, obviamente quería la felicidad de Sofia pero era claro para él que ella no amaba a Federico, incluso hizo algo que casi nunca hacia, pidió que le enviaran algo de beber y tratar de matar este sentimiento de tristeza y dolor pero también en un intento de olvidar el amor que sentía por Sofia.

Sofia no dejaba de mirar a la ventana como si buscara una respuesta a su dolor, cuanto le dolía no poder decirle a Hugo que lo amaba y más ahora que sabía que él la amaba también pero ¿que podía hacer?

"Hugo" - lo nombró con triste en un susurro.

"Sofia" - Hugo estaba allí, había entrado y cerrado las puertas detrás de él, sabía que era él ya que a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación podía reconocerlo.

Aunque Hugo había bebido unos cuantos vasos aún estaba sobrio y al verla parada frente a él con aquel camisón blanco y sin un rastro de maquillaje con su cabello castaño cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros no podía evitar asemejarla con un ángel, eso era ella un ángel que le cambió la vida.

 **Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**

 **Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor**

 **Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi**

Lentamente se acerco hasta ella para acariciar su rosto y con solo respirar Sofia puedo notar el olor a alcohol de su boca.

"¡Hugo, ¿estuviste bebiendo?!" - preguntó asombrada pero él desvío la pregunta con otra.

"Sofia, ¿tú lo amas?" - necesitaba saberlo, todas estas dudas lo carcomían por dentro.

"Yo..." - de nuevo le evitó la mirada y el la tomo de la barbilla para que le dirigiera la mirada.

"Respóndeme por favor, ¿tú lo amas a él?" - le preguntó de nuevo con más suplica.

"No" - respondió por fin aceptando la verdad.

"Y entonces, ¿a quién amas?" - le preguntó susurrando cerca de sus labios.

"..." - lo miro a los ojos y sin poder aguantar más liberó lo que tenía en su alma - "te amo a ti"

 **Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir te amo**

 **Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy**

Hugo la miro con atención pero sin despegarse de ella, esta era una cercanía que no quería acabar, tomó una de las manos de ella y la poso en su corazón para que sintiera lo rápido que latía por ella.

"Te amo Sofia" - susurro entre sus labios y los recuerdos de aquel sueño llegaron a la memoria de la joven, ¿habrá sido una premonición?

"Hugo, te necesito" - declaró ella en el mismo tono y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besarlo con pación y lujuria.

No pudo controlar su deseo, la necesitaba, estaba loco por ella. Correspondió a su beso con la misma intensidad para luego comenzar a devorar su cuello y bajo la luz de la luna comenzaron a sucumbir al deseo y la pación que sentían el uno por el otro pero sobre todo aquel amor tan fuerte y profundo que no podían ocultar más.

Sin romper el beso Sofia comenzó a despojarlo del chaleco y luego siguió con su camisa permitiéndole acariciar aquel pecho firme y fuerte de su amado, se miraron felices por saber que sentían lo mismo.

Con la mayor sutileza, como si temiera romperla acaricio sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos provocando que la temperatura de la chica subiera y sus piernas parecieran de gelatina ante su solo contacto, al mismo tiempo él comenzó a despojarla del camisón para después verlo caer de su cuerpo y dejarlo expuesto ante él, delgado y con una curvas perfectas, un verdadero monumento a la feminidad, parecía una diosa.

Él no dejaba de verla embobado y ella se sintió tímida al verse sin nada ante él pero él volvió a besarla pegándola a la pared, abrazando sus curvas y besando cada parte de su piel que podía, liberando suspiros de placer en ella que eran música para sus oídos pero entonces su mente le advirtió de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no, ella no se merecía esto, si la deseaba pero ella merecía ser suya con todas las de la ley, además quería respetarla.

Para confusión de ella se detuvo pero sin alejarse y con la respiración entre cortada - "No, no puedo...hacerte esto. Te amo Sofia..de verdad... y quiero respetarte, en serio quiero hacerte mía pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, hasta mañana mi amor, te amo" - la beso de nuevo en los labios y le dio su camisón para que se tapara y por último darle un beso en la frente para luego tomar sus cosas e irse a su cuarto no sin antes voltearse y darle una de sus sonrisas sinceras y dulces como cuando corrieron en la carrera por la corona voladora haciéndola sonrojar más de lo normal.

Al cerrarse la puerta camino hasta ella y colocó su mano en esta como si supiera que él aria lo mimo y así fue, Hugo junto su mano con la de ella atrás ves de la puerta con una mirada de tristeza e impotencia- "Te amo" - pronunciaron juntos para luego pegar sus frentes en ella, después de hoy no querían volver a la realidad pero tenían que hacerlo.

 **Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor**

 **Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi**

 **Todo cambió cuando te vi**

La boda de Axel y Astrid llegó y antes de que los novios se fueran a la luna de miel se nombraría a Hugo como heredero del reino, Sofia y Hugo se sonrojaban mucho al mirarse a los ojos pero no se arrepentirán de nada.

Ahora sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, debían escoger que hacer, Hugo estaba claro, lucharía por ella hasta el final pero Sofia no sabía cómo negarse al matrimonio con Federico.

llego el momento de la recepción y la novia lanzó el ramo y por más increíble que fuera cayó en las manos de una sorprendida Sofia, luego llego el turno del novio para quitar la liga de la novia y aunque él no estaba entre los hombres que la querían pero como si fuera el destino la liga cayo en las manos de Hugo al cual tomaron por sorpresa, mientras sus amigos los felicitaban.

Ambos se miraron tímidos, muy sonrojados, ¿qué quería decirles la vida con esto?

Luego se dio la ceremonia del nombramiento de Hugo como príncipe heredero.

"Ahora el príncipe Axel le entregará al príncipe Hugo la corona de príncipe heredó al trono de Albuquerque" - anunció el representante del consejo real.

Axel levantó su corona de su cabeza y se la colocó a Hugo quien hacía una reverencia.

"¡Todos saluden al futuro rey de Albuquerque, príncipe Hugo!" - anunció el hombre del consejo.

"¡Qué viva el príncipe Hugo!" - alabaron todos.

"Ahora el príncipe heredero deberá escoger a una princesa para bailar el vals ceremonial" - indicó el viejo.

A Hugo no le tomó mucho decidirse, bajo del estrado donde estaban los tronos y caminó hasta Sofia quien al verlo hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa y él tomó su mano para besarla con dulzura - "¿Bailarías conmigo Sofia?"

"Si" - acepto igual de contenta que él.

Se colocaron en el centro de la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos y sonreír felices de estar juntos.

Todos los veían felices y algunos suspiraban ya que parecían una pareja de novios en su primer baile de bodas.

Garrick estaba muy contento de ver que el plan parecía funcionar, a este paso Sofia y Hugo terminarían casados y ya los veía como los reyes de Albuquerque y con los nietos preciosos que seguro le darían.

Al día siguiente Sofia despertó feliz y contenta, ok, aún se sonrojaba por lo de la noche antepasada pero sabía que Hugo la amaba, ¡Hugo la amaba!, su amor era correspondido y era la noticia más maravillosa que había recibido.

A pesar de que sabía que muy pronto debía regresar a la realidad quería saborear los últimos minutos de felicidad que tenía junto a él.

Hoy tenía que regresar a Enchancia para preparar los últimos detalles de su boda, una boda que no carecía de amor porque ella solo podía amar a Hugo pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Federico.

Al rato ya tenía sus cosas listas pero ella no quería irse sin despedirse de él.

"¿Ya te vas?" - hablo él desde las escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo.

Sonrió pero también sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al voltearse a verlo y él también parecía tratar de no llorar.

"Hugo" - lo nombró en un hilo de voz y él se acercó a ella para tomar su cara entre sus manos y limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares para luego juntar sus rostros mientras ambos no podían evitar llorar. Lo abrazo fuertemente y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana - "Debo irme"

"Sofia, quiero que sepas que no me rendiré, te amo y no me importa si se opone el mundo lucharé por ti, Federico no es quien dice ser, es un hombre que juega con las mujeres, el día de tu boda estaré allí y sé que tú sabrás qué hacer, te amo mi princesa" - le dio un último beso y la dejo ir.

Mientras se iba no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás pero sabía que Hugo cumpliría con lo que dijo.


	4. Chapter 4 Un Mensaje del Más Allá

**Capítulo 4 - Un Mensaje del Más Allá**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¿Desmond?, ¿Dez?, ¡Desmond habla!" - llamaba Amber a un Desmond que parecía no poder creer lo que la chica le contaba.

No lo podía creer, ¡iba a ser padre!, Amber le daría un hijo.

"¡Amber!, ¡Amber!" - hablo emocionado el príncipe de Satin mientras abrazaba a la chica.

"Me alegra que te guste pero... ¿cómo se los diremos a nuestros padres?" - le hablo feliz pero preocupada.

Entonces la realidad le cayó de golpe, era verdad, como se lo dirían a sus padres, nunca había faltado a las lecciones de ellos, seguro se lo reprocharían toda su vida y ni se diga de los padres de Amber, seguro que ya no lo verían con buenos ojos.

Pero la buena noticia de todo esto es que serían padres, era una de las noticias más maravillosas que había recibido en su vida, fue cuando pensó que sería un buen momento para lo que estaba esperando hacer en el cumpleaños de su novia y de su cuñado.

"Es verdad, pero debemos hablar con ellos, no podemos ocultar esto por más tiempo, además..." - hablo recordando lo que tenía planeado para su cumpleaños - "Amber, yo...quería decir que...esto lo tenía planeado para tu cumpleaños pero...Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa" - Amber estaba asombrada.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó sin poder creer que esto estaba pasando.

Desmond sacó la misma cajita azul oscuro con el anillo de compromiso y Amber casi se queda sin aire de la impresión. El rubio castaño se arrodilló frente a la joven e hizo la pregunta que tanto había deseado hacerle.

"Amber, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" - le preguntó con mucha esperanza.

"¡Oh, Desmond, si, por supuesto que sí!" - gritó emocionada. Colocó el anillo en su dedo y se dieron un gran beso y un gran abrazo - "Sabía que no me fallarías, mi hijo tiene un maravilloso padre" - hablo la princesa mayor de Enchancia.

"Te amo Amber, mi hijo y tú son lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida, siempre estaremos juntos" - prometió con un beso.

"¡¿CÓMO?!" - habían gritado Roland II y su hijo James, cuando les habían dicho que serían abuelo y tío por parte de su hija y hermana mayor.

"¡Roland, James, cálmense!" - le pidió Miranda mientras lo sujetaba del brazo para que no le hiciera daño a Desmond, Sofia tenía que hacerlo mismo con James.

"¡Te confiamos a nuestra hermana mayor y ¿qué haces?, la embarazas!" - James se sentía decepcionado de su amigo, siempre le había tenido mucha confianza y ahora la rompía.

"¡No, esto seguro fue obra de su hija, mi niño nunca cometería algo como esto!" - hablo con desprecio la madre de Desmond.

"¿Mi hijo va a ser padre?, ¡sí!" - gritó mocionado el padre de Desmond- "¡esto es maravilloso hijo, sabía que eras un hombre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!"

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando al padre de Desmond como si fuera un extraterrestre.

"Papá..." - Desmond no sabía que explicar sobre el comportamiento de su padre y es que nunca había estado de acuerdo con la sobreprotección de su madre sobre él.

"¡Efrain!, ¿no te das cuenta del desastre que tenemos entre manos?, ¿qué dirán los demás reinos?" - hablo la madre de Desmond sintiéndose al borde de un colapso.

"Romina, nuestro hijo va a ser padre con la mujer que ama, eso es algo muy natural, ambos se aman y la boda ya está planeada, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" - comentó despreocupado el padre de Dez.

"¡Es verdad!" - hablo Amber atrayendo la atención de todos - "Miren, Desmond me propuso matrimonio, él es un buen hombre, por favor papá, James, no lo juzguen" - rogó mostrando el anillo de compromiso.

Padre e hijo se miraron y como mutuo acuerdo se relajaron y así madre e hija los soltaron.

"Bien, tienes razón Amber, Desmond siempre a sido un joven responsable y muy inteligente, me alegra que haya respondido como un verdadero hombre y se casé contigo, por eso no lo juzgaré" - hablo con firmeza el rey Roland.

"Yo tampoco, me dolió saber que embarazaras a mi hermana antes del matrimonio pero sé que se aman y así como mi padre me alegra que hayas actuado como el hombre maduro e inteligente que eres" - mencionó James todavía enojado pero aliviado de dejar a su hermana en buenas manos.

"Gracias Roland, tú sabes que mi hijo es buen príncipe y un hombre de bien" - hablo el rey Efrain mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo.

"Es verdad papá, Desmond ama a Amber y sé que sabrá cuidarla a ella y a su bebé" - mencionó Sofia interviniendo por su hermana mayor.

"Estoy de acuerdo Roland, además, seremos abuelos, ¿no te da felicidad?" - comentó la reina Mirnada.

Todos miraron a la reina Romina quien solo se abanicaba con su abanico haciendo parecer que perdía el oxígeno.

"Pero...mi bebe, mi hijo" - lloraba la mujer.

"Ya deja el drama Romina, Desmond solo se va a casar y tendrá un hijo, no se va a morir" -hablo Efrain rodando los ojos

"Bueno, pero yo aún pienso que esa niña tiene la culpa" - mencionó señalando a Amber, quien estuvo a punto de de refutar pero Sofia la detuvo antes de poder hacerlo.

"Entonces está decidido, se anunciara su compromiso y después de la boda de Sofia, se casaran" - dictaminó el rey Roland mirando de reojo a la susodicha.

Sofia volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos ante el nombramiento de su boda, claro, aún no había visto a su supuesto prometido pero tenía pensado hablar con él, se había decidió a ser sincera y luchar por lo que sentía por Hugo, pensaba que si hablaba sinceramente con Federico podía entender.

"¿Qué embarazaste a Amber?" - habían preguntado muy sorprendidos Hugo y Zandar, este último había regresado de su luna de miel para la boda de su amiga Sofia.

Desmond los vio muy sonrojados y apenados por contarles aquello, cuando Zandar los había invitado a conversar no sabía si decirles pero sin duda podía confiarles este secreto hasta que puedan anunciar que Amber estaba esperando un bebé.

"Esperaba eso de Hugo con Sofia pero de ti..." - mencionó distraído el príncipe heredero de Tangu mientras señalaba al susodicho quien a su vez lo miro con él seño fruncido pero al recordar lo que Sofia y él estuvieron a punto de hacer aquella noche se sonrojó violentamente y maldijo no pudo refutar.

"Bueno...es que...no supimos esperar pero...créanme que no me arrepiento de nada, amo a Amber más que a nada en este mundo y nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia con ella" - hablo con sinceridad el príncipe heredero de Satin.

Hugo miro con seriedad a su amigo y analizó sus palabras, él sentía lo mismo por Sofia, también deseaba poder vivir juntos, amarla todas las noches y tener unos hermosos niños que tuvieran sus ojos azules puros y preciosos, esperaba poder cumplir ese sueño.

"Hugo, ¿estás bien?" - le pregunto Zandar ya que no respondía a sus preguntas.

"Sí, estoy bien" - hablo sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Desmond y Zandar intercambiaron miradas de pena y compasión por su amigo, mañana sería la boda de Sofia y deducían que Hugo estaba desecho con ello pero aún conservaban la esperanza de que Sofia dijera que no ante el altar.

"Oigan, ¿por qué no nos vamos a dar un paseo por el mercado del reino?, podemos ir a comer" - mencionó el príncipe de Tangu, en un intento por levantar el ánimo del oji verde oscuro.

"Sería excelente" - concordó Desmond, mientras que Hugo solo sonrió agradecido al comprender el gesto de sus amigos.

Caminaron por el famoso mercado de Tangu como si fueran personas normales, aunque siempre había una que otra persona que saludaba con aprecio a Zandar y lo felicitaba por su boda con Hildegard, según la tradición de Tangu el príncipe solo tendría el trono al tener un heredero o el rey saliente muriera, por lo que Zandar y Hildegard no serían los reyes hasta que tengan un hijo o hija. Todo reino tenía sus leyes.

Hugo se distrajo un poco al fascinarse con todas las cosas que este mercado podía ofrecer, incluso había hombres y mujeres que hacían exhibiciones fantásticas para ganarse la vida, de repente una alfombra voladora pasó rápido en frente de él tirándolo al suelo.

"..cof..cof.." - tocino ya que al estar parado sobre arena había mucho polvo y al alejarlo un poco pudo ver a dos genios siguiendo a uno que parecía un niño escapando de un regaño.

"¡Shari detente ahora mismo!" - gritó el más robusto y con un traje parecido al de un policía.

"¡Nunca podrán atraparme!" - gritó divertido el genio revoltoso para luego salir volando.

"Hugo, ¿qué paso?, nos preocupamos porque no te encontrábamos" - le dijo Desmond al ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Si, lo que pasó es que unos genios pasaron rápido y me sorprendieron, ¿quiénes son?" - le preguntó a Zandar.

"Ellos son Kazeem y el sargento Fizz, son de la genio patrulla, debe haber algún genio que no sigue las reglas y está causando problemas" - respondió con una sonrisa el joven.

"Se escapa, lo seguiré" - Kazeem hizo aparecer su moto alfombra mágica y voló para seguir al genio prófugo, lo amarro con unas cadenas y lo metió en la lámpara de custodia.

"Buen trabajo chico, cada día me convenzo más de que podré dejar la genio patrulla en buenas manos" - comentó orgulloso el sargento.

"¡Sargento Fizz, Kazeem!" - les llamo Zandar y estos descendieron.

"Buenas tardes príncipe Zandar, felicidades por su boda" - saludo con respeto el sargento.

"Gracias, veo que han atrapado a otro genio revoltoso, muy buen trabajo, Kazeem as crecido y madurado mucho" - mencionó el príncipe moreno.

"Gracias su majestad, todo se lo debo al sargento Fizz y Sofia, ellos me ayudaron a cambiar" - mencionó el joven.

"¿Conoces a Sofia?" - preguntó el peli negro al oír el nombre de su amada.

"Si, todo pasó el día de la inauguración del museo, Sofia y yo teníamos que practicar para un show en la fiesta pero un paquete que era para mi padre llegó al reino de Enchancia por error y Sofia se ofreció a traerlo pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y abrió la caja mientras venía y era la lámpara de Kazeem, como era muy joven e inexperto no quiso cumplir los deseos de Sofia de regresar a su lámpara y escapó por lo que ella lo siguió y buscó ayuda del Sargento Fizz de la genio patrulla y después de una larga persecución Kazeem se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía no le daba felicidad a las personas y acepto cambiar y Sofia tuvo la idea de unirlo a la genio patrulla" - contó Zandar.

"Y un año después un genio malvado me inculpó de cosas que yo no había hecho, se hizo pasar por hechicero real y hacer que el rey me odiara para que el sargento Fizz me encarcelara, hasta Sofia dudo de mi pero no la culpo, es una reacción normal, pero ella no se rindió y continuó buscando para demostrar mi inocencia y cuando supo quién era el verdadero culpable me ayudó a atraparlo y desenmascararlo" - relato el chico genio.

"Si, esa es Sofia, siempre ayudando a todos de forma sincera y desinteresada. Soy Hugo, príncipe heredero de Albuquerque, mucho gustó conocerlos" - mencionó con una sonrisa el peli negro.

"Mucho gusto príncipe, me llamo Kazeem, ¿eres amigo de Sofia?" - le preguntó ya que la avía mencionado.

"Si, es mi amiga, estudiamos juntos en la academia real, se podría decir que ella también me cambio la vida" - comentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Ella es muy especial" - concordó el joven genio - "¿cómo está ella?"

"Mañana...es su...boda" - respondió Hugo con evidente molestia y tristeza que no pasó inadvertida para los presentes y una persona que los estaba observando.

"Oh, bueno, díganle que le mando saludos y muchas felicitaciones por favor, nos vemos" - pidió para que tanto él como Fizz se retiraran.

Siguieron caminando, Hugo pensaba que Sofia había cambiado la vida de muchos y es que ella era así, cuando conocías a Sofia tu vida tomaba otro color y su dulzura y gentileza hacía que todos la apreciarán mucho, la mujer que cualquiera desearía.

"¡Vengan, vengan, vengan aquí y yo les diría su futuro!" - escucho de una mujer cerca de él.

Vio a una Tanguniana en una tienda sentada en cojines con una mesa que tenía una bola de cristal mediana.

"Tú, joven príncipe, ¿no quieres que te lea tu futuro?" - le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa dulce de vendedora.

"¿Quién es usted? Y ¿cómo sabe que soy de la realeza?" - le preguntó desconfiado.

"¡Soy Madam lo Sabía! y tus rasgos finos y delicados y ropa fina te delatan, además los periódicos siempre muestran dibujos de ustedes, eres Hugo, el hijo menor del rey Garrick de Albuquerque, alérgico a las plumas de paloma, tercer mejor jinete de la escuela real, el mejor de su clase de baile sobre hielo, prácticamente eres muy bueno en todos los deportes que haces, amante de los dulces, tú hermano se llama Axel y se acaba de casar con la princesa Astrid, tú madre murió cuando naciste, no podías dormir sin tu manta de bebe hasta los 6 años y sin una luz de noche hasta los 11 y..." - la detuvo muy avergonzado.

"Ok, ok, ¿cómo supo todo eso?, ninguno de los periodistas lo sabe" - le preguntó vigilando que nadie la hubiese escuchado.

"Solo adivine" - él la miró sin comprender, esta mujer era muy rara - "Entonces ¿quieres que te lea tu futuro?"

"Bien, si" - respondió con fastidio, ya que no creía en esas cosas de la adivinación.

"Oh, sí, puedo ver una boda, un duelo, una verdad que solo tú sabrás, el amor de tu vida está en juego y...alguien de otro mundo te hará una vista esta noche" - le dijo misteriosa la mujer.

"¿Qué significa todo eso?" - preguntó sin entender nada.

"¿Cómo saberlo?, ahora sí me disculpas, debo ir a almorzar, fue un placer ayudarle majestad" - mencionó mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar dejando a un Hugo muy confundido.

"Eso fue extraño" - camino hasta encontrarse con sus amigos e ir a un restaurante.

Al salir pudo ver a pareja muy acaramelada y podía jurar que el joven que besaba a la chica con tanto frenesí era... ¿Federico?

"¡Lo sabía, maldito!" - maldijo entre dientes, no se aguantó y camino a enfrentarlo.

"¡Vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?, un príncipe derrotado" - se burlo al verlo llegar.

"Y tú revolcándote con otra sabiendo que mañana es tu boda con Sofia, eres un cínico" - le dijo muy molesto, como quería golpearle la cara en ese momento.

"¿Y?, me importa muy poco, Cindy lo sabe y aún así estamos aquí, vamos Hugo, las mujeres son solo muñecas para usar como tú quieras" - mencionó creyéndose el centro del mundo.

"¡No es cierto, las mujeres y los hombres son importantes por igual, ellas tienen sentimientos y merecen ser respetadas!" - le reprochó.

"No me hagas reír, las mujeres son solo objetos que podemos usar, cuando una me aburre me busco otra y así de fácil y Sofia no es la excepción, una estúpida como todas" - le comentó tomando su regaño como algo gracioso.

Hugo no pudo más y casi se lanza a él para golpearlo pero sus amigos llegaron a tiempo para detenerlo.

"¡Cálmate Hugo, solo quiere provocarte!" - le gritó Zandar reteniéndolo con la ayuda de Desmond.

"¡SI LASTIMAS A SOFIA TE JURO QUE...!" - le gritó tratando de apartar a sus amigos para caerle a golpes al creído de Federico.

"¿Qué?, ¿me vas a matar?" - se burlo - "¡Perdiste Hugo!, te quite lo que más amabas y no te preocupes dejaré que entres a la boda solo para ver cómo te hago la vida más miserable de lo que ya la te la he hecho, nos vemos, que tengas un feliz día"

Cuando se fue con la chica por fin lo dejaron libre y golpeó la arena con el puño, tenía rabia y mucho enojo por todo esto.

Durante la noche no pudo más que pensar en ella, mañana sería aquella falsa boda, porque su corazón lo sabía, ella lo amaba a él, además que ella se lo había confesado.

Poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño y al abrir sus ojos se encontró en una habitación de una niña pequeña muy cómoda pero humilde, por lo que se veía estaba en el pueblo de donde provenía Sofia pero ¿cómo y cuando había llegado hasta allí?

"¡Sofia!" - alguien estaba llamando a Sofia y parecía la voz de un hombre.

"¡Ya voy papi!" - gritó emocionada una pequeña niña que vio caminar escaleras abajo, la siguió y llegaron a la sala.

"Sofia, mi niña, adivina lo que te e traído" - le decía a la pequeña Sofia un hombre que no aparentaba más de 4 años, un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro con reflejos rojizos como el de ella y la piel blanca como la suya y con unos ojos marrones dulces y que transmitían mucha seguridad y gentileza.

"¿Qué es papi?, ¿qué es?" - preguntó emocionada la niña Sofia.

"¡Ta - ran!, es tu propio set de costura, me dijiste que necesitabas algo para coser los vestidos de tus muñecas y ya que tu mamá te ha enseñado a coser desde bebe pensé que sería útil" - hablo el hombre sintiendo que su hija merecía algo mejor que eso pero como era pobre no podía pagar algo tan costoso como un juguete sofisticado.

"¡Es bellísimo papá, ahora podré hacerles muchos vestidos a mis muñecas, gracias, eres el mejor del mundo!" - la pequeña le dio un abrazo fuerte al hombre que se sintió orgulloso y feliz de que su hija se sintiera contenta con algo simple y que más parecía un regalo para una joven.

Hugo se enterneció con la escena, Sofia se veía muy adorable y tierna, de repente la luz se fue dando lugar a la noche.

Esta vez era afuera del pueblo, parecía que el padre de Sofia regresaba de hacer uno de sus trabajos como zapatero del reino.

"Por fin reuní suficiente dinero para darte un juguete especial como tú mi pequeña Sofia, mañana pasaré por la juguetería temprano" - hablo contento pero en un segundo sintió como si no estuviera solo y alguien lo observará.

Miro hacia ambos lados y camino un poco más rápido para no llamar la atención pero un hombre robusto bloqueo su camino.

"Entrégame el dinero, Zapatero" - exigió el hombre y aunque el padre de Sofia tuvo un poco de miedo no lo mostró.

"Escucha, necesito este dinero para darle un regalo a mi hija, pronto será su cumpleaños, por favor permite irme" - le rogó.

"No me interesa y si no me lo das por las buenas, será por las malas" - en ese momento el hombre saco una navaja.

Hugo corrió e intentó saltar hacia al hombre pero en vez de envestirlo lo atravesó.

Sorprendido se volteó a ver a dónde estaba el padre biológico de la mujer que amaba y pudo presenciar con horror como aquel ladrón clavaba sin escrúpulos el arma blanca en el cuerpo del padre de Sofia.

El ladrón se marchó con el dinero mientras que el oji marrón agonizaba en el piso, intentó auxiliarlo pero de nuevo no pudo ni tocarlo, la escena cambio a la sala de la cabaña de la familia de Sofia en la aldea.

Miranda estaba llorando frente a la chimenea mientras abrazaba a Sofia, las dos se veían muy tristes, entonces apareció la madre de Ruby, la conoció una vez que visitaron el pueblo, junto con su hija.

"Lo siento mucho Sofia" - le dijo la niña morena a modo de pésame.

"Gracias Ruby" - agradeció con tristeza la pequeña.

"Ruby ¿puedes acompañar a Sofia a su habitación?, necesita descansar" - le preguntó la Sra. Helen a su hija.

"Si mamá, vamos Sofia, podemos leer un cuento" - y así las dos niñas subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación y cuando estaban fuera de vista las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar procurando que las niñas no las escucharan.

"Esto ha sido muy difícil para ella" - comentó con tristeza Miranda.

"¿Cómo se lo contaste?" - le preguntó su amiga.

"Le dije que le dio un infarto mientras venía, no podía decirle que alguien lo mato para robarle, no quiero que su pequeño corazón se llene de odio y rencor siendo tan joven" - le confesó con pesar.

"Es verdad, aún es muy joven para comprender la maldad que hay en algunas personas y ella siempre quiere ver la bondad en ellas" - concordó la mujer morena.

"Ahora Sofia y yo estamos solas, debo encargarme de la zapatería o no tendremos como vivir" - comentaba angustiada la madre de Sofia.

"Descuida, Ruby y yo les ayudaremos, también Harold, Mimi y Jade, todo el pueblo quiere ayudarlas, Sofia es una niña muy dulce y apreciada por todos, no las dejaremos solas" - le animó Helen.

"Gracias" - agradeció con lágrimas Miranda.

La escena ahora era el cuarto de Sofia con Ruby dormida y Sofia llorando, mientras llamaba a su padre con insistencia, a Hugo se le partió el alma al ver a la versión niña de su amada sufrir por la muerte de su padre biológico pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cómo podía ver todo esto.

"Es gracias a mi" - se escuchó detrás de él.

Sorprendido volteo para encontrarse con el padre biológico de Sofia.

"Pero...usted..." - no sabía cómo estaba él allí, se suponía que estaba muerto.

"Sí, estoy muerto, lo que ves es mi alma y todo lo que acabas de ver son mis recuerdos, me llamo Eduardo, el padre biológico de Sofia, pedí permiso allá arriba para poder hablar contigo en tus sueños, por eso no podías tocarme o ayudarme, es solo un sueño" - respondió el hombre con paciencia y un amable sonrisa.

"Soy el príncipe Hugo de Albuquerque, mucho gusto, ¿qué necesita decirme?" - hablo el joven con respeto.

"No tienes que ser tan formal hijo, sé que amas a mi hija con todo tu corazón y te lo agradezco infinitamente, conozco todo su historia" - le mencionó.

"Sobre eso, le juro que nunca más volveré a hacerle daño a su hija, ella me cambio y me enseñó mucho, es por eso que la amo, ella es única y eso la hace hermosa e inigualable" - prometió sonrojado y apenado ya que lo más seguro era que había visto lo sucedido en la carrera de prueba para el equipo del Derby Volador.

"No te preocupes, eras solo un niño, aún tenias mucho que aprender de la vida pero te creo, aunque no digas promesas que no puedes cumplir, sé que tú nunca querrías lastimarla pero en el amor siempre habrá momentos difíciles que debemos pasar y sé que ustedes podrán hacerlo, mi hija te ama como a ninguno Hugo, es por eso que he venido a pedirte que la salves del peligro que se cierna sobre ella y sus reinos" - mencionó con seriedad.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - preguntó sin comprender.

"Ese chico, Federico, planea hechizar a Sofia si se opone al matrimonio y así hacer que acepte, después le declararan la guerra a Roland y a tu reino para quedarse con sus riquezas y ser más poderosos que todos los reinos" - Hugo quedó impactado, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

"¿cómo puedo evitarlo?" - preguntó esperanzado.

"Sé que no debería de hacerlo pero es por salvar la vida de mi niña, Sofia tiene el amuleto de Avalor, fue creado por los marubianos en Avalor, le otorga a su portador todo tipo de poderes poderosos, cualquiera que esté desee, aunque también tiene una regla, por cada acción que vayas a cometer según buena o mala tendrás un poder, si haces cosas buenas el amuleto te premiará con poderes y si haces cosas malas el amuleto te dará una maldición, la ahora reina Elena de Avalor, estaba atrapada dentro del mismo ya que este protege a su portador, estuvo 40 años atrapada allí y fue Sofia quien la librero, desde ese momento el amuleto paso a manos de mi hija y ella es quien lo controla pero aún mantiene sus reglas, le ha dado varios poderes, hablar con sus amigos animales, convertirla en sirena, se convierte en el animal que vea, en un hada incluso la ha salvado de aprietos en sus aventuras" - mencionaba al mostrarle imágenes de cada uno de esos eventos.

"Entonces, Sofia si puede hablar con Minimus, su amuleto es mágico" - dedujo al saber todo - "Pero, ¿cómo me ayudara saber todo esto?"

"Veras, el amuleto se une al corazón de su portador, comúnmente es usado por princesas de buen y valiente corazón, lamentablemente no podrás evitar que el hechizo se cumpla pero si tocas la gema del amuleto con una de tus manos este brillara y anularas el poder del conjuro y podrás liberarla puesto a que responderá a los sentimientos de Sofia y los tuyos" - le explico.

"De acuerdo, lo haré" - acepto muy seguro y dispuesto.

"Sé que puedo confiar en ti, debo irme, te confió a mi hija, cuídala y ámala por favor" - le pidió con un sonrisa algo melancólica.

"Se lo prometo" - aseguro con sinceridad y luego todo fue blanco.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era de día, estaba en su habitación, era el día de la boda de Sofia, decidido se levanto y se arregló para ir a Enchancia, si podía evitar que está boda se cumpliera debía hacerlo, no podía fallarle al padre de Sofia y menos a ella misma, ya lo había jurado, la amaba y lucharía por ella hasta el final.


	5. Chapter 5 Una Esperanza o Una Desgracia

**Capítulo 5 - ¿Una Esperanza o Una Desgracia?**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

El día había llegado, su supuesta boda era hoy, sin embargo aún guardaba la esperanza de hablar con Federico y que este entendiera para que al fin Hugo y ella pudieran ser felices. Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta y al abrirla Amber entró sin esperar a que ella le permitiera el paso.

"¡Vine ahora, porque no pienso permitir que cometas esta locura, no puedo dejar que te cases con alguien que no amas, tu amas a Hugo, por favor Sofia, estas a punto de estropear tu vida y...!" - continuó quejándose la princesa rubia.

"¡Amber, Amber, Amber!, ya, ya...descuida, pienso hablar con Federico y cancelar todo esto" - hablo Sofia.

"¡Sofia, que bueno!, pero... ¿estás segura de que él aceptara?, porque no sé...ese hombre me da mala espina" - le explico su hermana

"Hablaré con él y todo estará bien, ¿sí?, ya le pedí a Baileywick que en cuanto llegara le pidiera que pase a mi habitación para que hablemos" - contó muy confiada.

"Bueno, pero estaré vigilando hermana, no me gustaría dejarte sola con ese tipo" - le aseguro la rubia.

"Descuida, Federico entenderá, ha sido muy bueno y amable conmigo que estoy segura de que comprenderá" - contó.

"Bueno, pero tú nada más grita y mando a que lo metan en el calabozo para que se pudra allí" - le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Si, necesito hacerlo o de lo contrario nunca seré feliz con Hugo" - se dijo a sí misma mientras veía por la ventana a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar.

"¡Vivian!" - saludo James a su novia con un abrazo y un beso tierno pero la joven estaba tímida a que sus padres los vieran besarse.

"Ho...hola James" - tartamudeo la joven sonrojada.

"Oh, no te pongas tímida hija, se ve que James te ama mucho, no nos molesta que te bese enfrente de nosotros" - le comentó su madre algo divertida por la reacción de su hija.

"Es cierto Vivi querida, pero eso sí, quiero tu palabra James, de que la respetaras y la cuidaras de todo mal" - le exigió el padre de Vivian.

"Si señor, puede contar con ello" - acepto con alegría y respeto.

"Querido, no le des angustias a James, hoy es la boda de Sofia, por cierto ¿dónde está tu hermana James?, la boda es en media hora" - preguntó la reina Cecily al mirar a todos lados y no encontrar a la novia.

"Ella aún no ha bajado pero sinceramente creo que tal vez no haya boda" - explicó con seriedad el joven príncipe de Enchancia.

"¿Qué quieres decir James?" - preguntó su novia con preocupación.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, espero Sofia sepa lo que hace" - mencionó sin quitar su rostro serio dejando confundidos a los padres de su novia pero ella sí sabía porque lo decía y así como él esperaban que Sofia detuviera esta farsa.

"Cálmate Amber, si Sofia te dijo que tenía todo controlado es porque lo tiene, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿son las nauseas otra ves?" - preguntó Desmond preocupado.

"¡No lo sé!, es que no puedo dejar de sentir que algo malo esta por pasarle a mi hermana, este día va a pasar algo, lo sé, lo siento, ¡Hugo tiene que llegar ya!" - rogó pero en ese instante un mareo le jugó una mala pasada y sus nauseas atacaron para darle las ganas de vomitar por segunda vez en el día.

Federico llego y el mayordomo le pidió que fuera a la habitación de Sofia, al llegar se encuentro con ella sin el vestido de novia

"¿Sofia?, ¿y el vestido de novia?" - le preguntó algo desconcertado.

"Federico, necesito hablar contigo" - le comenzó a explicar con clama - "Quiero pedirte que...anulemos el matrimonio"

"¿Cómo?" - estaba en shock.

"Si, la verdad es que solo acepte casarme contigo para tratar de olvidar a Hugo, el hombre que en verdad amo y él me ama a mí, por lo que quiero ser feliz con él y no puedo seguir engañándote, por lo que te ruego que me entiendas y que cancelemos todo esto" - pidió sintiendo pena por él.

Federico se volteó y apretó los puños de rabia, sabía que esto podía suceder, solo que estaba muy confiado de que Sofia no se dignaría a luchar por sus sentimientos por Hugo, aunque no significaba que no tenía un plan de reserva, así que adoptó su mejor sonrisa falsa para se volvió a verla.

"¿Sabes?, si, tienes razón ya me lo imaginaba, pues Hugo y tú se veían tan enamorados pero es que te amo tanto que no quise que esto terminara pero tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a casarte conmigo" - explicó con falsa tristeza.

"¿Enserio?, gracias, muchas gracias Federico" - agradeció la oji azul contenta.

"Si, es más, para celebrar tu prospera felicidad junto a Hugo, brindemos" - busco los vasos y la jarra de agua de oro que Sofia tenía en su habitación pero sin que la joven se diera cuenta saco un frasco de su chaqueta para vestir un poco del líquido en el vaso que le daría a ella.

"Oh, bueno, ¿por qué no?" - acepto un poco extrañada.

"Si, brindemos por tu felicidad Sofia, nada me haría más feliz que verte a ti...feliz" - le dijo al entregarle el vaso con el líquido y no se podía notar que le hubiera colocado algo.

"Gracias" - brindo y bebió del líquido pero de repente comenzó a sentirse extraña y sus ojos se cambiaron de color a un tono púrpura - "Federico, mi amor, ¿qué haces aquí?, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda"

"Bueno. Sofia, tú pediste que me hicieran pasar a tu habitación en cuanto llegara para hablar conmigo" - mencionó como si no hubieran hablado hace unos segundos.

"De seguro fue porque no puedo esperar para verte en el altar, estoy tan feliz de casarme contigo" - comentó emocionada.

"Tienes razón, pero es verdad es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda así que mejor me voy para esperarte en el altar mi querida princesa" - tomo su mano y la beso para darle un guiño que aparentemente la joven le pareció divertido y romántico.

"Estaré allí pronto, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y bajo" - aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Así me gusta, por eso me encantas mi amor"- así salió y cerró las puertas detrás de él para luego sacar el frasco que uso - "en verdad que estas pócimas de amor son muy útiles, Sofia es mía para siempre y hará todo lo que le diga sin réplica alguna, después de todo una mujer es como un perro, le dices lo que tiene que hacer y lo hace"

Cedric observaba desde su torre todo y su buen juicio y el conocer a Sofia desde que era pequeña le decían que tenía que impedir todo esto, quería a Sofia como si fuera de su familia, como una sobrina más o una hija, aunque no le agradaba el príncipe mimado, como él solía llamarlo, de Hugo, sabía que solo él podía salvar a Sofia, por supuesto que sabía del amor que esos dos se tenían, por eso no podía permitir esto.

Bajo las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Sofia quien parecía muy feliz en su traje de novia, algo que realmente lo confundió.

"¿Sofia?, princesa, ¿está bien?" - le preguntó pues la joven no paraba de cantar y bailar con su vestido.

"Por supuesto que sí Cedric, hoy me casaré con el amor de mi vida" - contó risueña.

"Entonces, ¿si se casara con Hugo?" - preguntó confuso.

"¿Hugo?, no, con Federico, él es el único para mí" - mencionó con aparente alegría.

"Pero no es posible...usted..." - fue entonces cuando Cedric observó el color de los ojos de Sofia, eran púrpuras y no azules - "Una poción de amor"

"¿Qué dijiste Cedric?" - preguntó Sofia mientras se miraba al espejo para colocarse la joyería que usaría.

"He...no, nada, solo que la felicito por su boda, ahora regresare a mi taller" - salió para usar su varita y que le mostrará los hechos que sucedieron en la habitación antes de su llegada - "Lo sabía, es una poción de amor y de las más poderosas, crear un antídoto tomaría mucho tiempo, debe haber otra forma de salvarla"

"¿Cómo que no puedo pasar a verla?" - escucho la queja de Hugo a lo lejos.

"Lo siento príncipe pero el príncipe Federico a dado la orden de que usted no puede entrar a la habitación de la princesa Sofia" - explicó uno de los guardias

"Sólo será unos minutos, ¡déjenme verla!" - gritó desesperado.

"No insista príncipe Hugo o nos veremos obligados a sacarlo a patadas de aquí" - advirtió el guardia con frialdad.

El chico refunfuñó por no poder ver a su amada y evitar que cayera en manos de Federico pero este se le había adelantado.

"¡Príncipe Hugo!" - le llamo Cedric.

"¿Cedric?, ¿qué sucede?" - preguntó el joven príncipe desconcertado.

"Sabes de sobra que no te tengo aprecio" - recalcó con indiferencia.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, ¿por eso me llamabas?" - le respondió de la misma forma.

"No, aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres el único que puede salvar a Sofia, Federico le dio una poción de amor y muy potente, hacer un antídoto me tomaría días y la boda es hoy, por lo que me imagine que si te veía podrías liberarla" - mencionó esperanzado.

"Sé cómo liberarla, su amuleto, debo tocarlo y este la liberará del hechizo, el amuleto está unido a sus sentimientos, y sabe que yo soy el hombre que ella ama" - le indicó.

"Pero los guardias no te dejan acercártele" - recalcó el hechicero.

"Lo sé, el único momento es en la ceremonia, allí podré desenmascarar a Federico y luchar contra él por el amor de Sofia, podré acercarme a ella y tocar su amuleto" - le dijo Hugo confiado ya que tenía la respuesta al problema.

"Esperemos que tu plan funcione" - mencionó Cedric como un ruego.

"¿Sofia?" - preguntó Amber al ver a su hermana con el traje de novia que usaría - "Pero ¿qué sucede?, me dijiste que hablarías con Federico para cancelar la boda" - preguntó preocupada la rubia.

"¿Por qué querría cancelar la boda?, si me voy a casar con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, el que amo, el dueño de mi corazón" - contaba ilusionada.

"¿Hugo?" - le preguntó su hermana pensando que se habían encontrado y decidieron casarse de una vez.

"¿Porque todos sacan a Hugo?, no, Federico, el hombre más genial y guapo del mundo" - respondió confiada del supuesto amor que sentía por su prometido.

"Pero Sofia, tú me dijiste que..." - Amber no entendía nada.

"Ya no puedo seguir hablando contigo Amber, debo ver a mi amado en el altar, adiós" - le dijo callándola para luego irse.

"Esto no es posible, algo le hizo ese tipo a mi hermana, hace una hora quería dejar todo está farsa, ¿cómo es que se enamoro de Federico en tan poco tiempo?" - mencionó al recordar lo que ella le había dicho.

La marcha nupcial se escucho y la gente se levanto para ver a Sofia caminar alegremente hacia Federico, en el altar.

"Sofia te ves espléndida" - le alago Federico.

"¡Oh, Federico!" - comentó divertida la joven.

Hugo estaba entre los presentes observando el comportamiento de Sofia y claro, no podía dejar de desapercibido lo hermosa que se veía Sofia en ese vestido de novia pero tenía que concentrarse en vencer a Federico y salvar a Sofia. El cura comenzó a presidir la ceremonia, mientras que el esperaba el momento indicado para entrar en acción.

"Si alguien tiene una razón para que estas dos personas no se casen que hable ahora o qué calle para siempre" - pidió el cura.

"¡Yo!" - unos lo vieron sin entender y otros lo vieron comprendiendo sus razones.

"¿Hugo?, ¿por qué no nos dejas en paz?" - pidió exasperado Federico.

"¡No puedo, porque en primera amo a Sofia y en segunda, le diste un pócima de amor para que se enamorara de ti!" - gritó molesto causando el asombro en todos.

"Por favor, ¿en verdad van a creerle?" - refutó defendiéndose.

"Lo que dice él es verdad y lo pueden comprobar al mirar los ojos de Sofia, son púrpura en vez de su acostumbrado color azul" - respondió Cedric.

"Sabía que no eras más que una rata, ¡devuélveme a mi hermana!" - exigió James.

"Es una lástima, ahora tendré que usar el verdadero poder de la pócima de amor. Sofia ven conmigo y olvídate de tu familia y de Hugo" - ordenó sonriendo malignamente.

"Cómo tú digas mi cielo" - estaba hechizada por completo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra llevarte a mi hija!" - exigió Roland II.

"No está en posición de atacar rey Roland, si me ataca Sofia me defenderá y tendrá que lastimarla para llegar a mi" - explicó haciendo retroceder a al rey.

Hugo se adelantó y atacó a Federico pero el chico se apartó antes de que pudiera lastimarlo.

"Muy mal Hugo. Sofia, Hugo quiere acabar conmigo, atácalo y acabalo" - le dio una espada a la oji azul y esta avanzó velos hasta el príncipe de Albuquerque para herirlo en el brazo aunque no era una herida profunda.

"¡Hugo!" - gritó Garrick al ver a su hijo herido pero no culpaba a Sofia, sabía que estaba hechizada.

"¡Estoy bien papá!, se cómo salvar a Sofia" - contó mientras esquivaba otro golpe de la misma.

"No puede ser, Sofia jamás le haría daño a Hugo, ¿no hay una manera de salvarla?" - preguntó Vivian a Cedric.

"Solo Hugo puede salvarla, tenemos que confiar en él" - respondió observando con angustia a la chica que de niña le había ayudado mucho, intentar luchar con el hombre que ella amaba.

Ambas espadas chocaron y Sofia y Hugo se miraron.

"Sofia, soy yo, Hugo, no dejes que este tipo te controle" - intento alcanzar el amuleto pero un empuje de la joven lo hizo retroceder.

"Esto es grave" - mencionó Amber para luego observar con odio a Federico - "¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hermana?, alimaña!"

"Es fácil Amber, por el poder, Hugo siempre se ha creído mejor que yo, pues ahora tengo en mis manos a la mujer que tanto ama y sin ella él no es nadie" - río de manera retorcida.

De nuevo las espadas chocaron para dar lugar y otra vez sus ojos se volvieron a enfrentar.

"Sofia, despierta" - unas ves más intento acercar su mano al amuleto y con un solo toque de su dedo este brillo intensamente en una luz rosa que envolvió a Sofia y Hugo, dejando a todos impresionados.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - preguntó con rabia Federico.

Cuando la luz desapareció Sofia se desvaneció en los brazos de Hugo y soltó la espada, mientras que Hugo ya no tenía la herida en su brazo.

"¡Sofia!" - le llamo Hugo angustiado.

"¡Guardias, atrapen a Federico!" - ordenó el rey.

El chico trato de huir pero los guardias fueron más rápidos y lo atraparon para llevarlo al calabozo.

"Sofia, despierta, Sofia" - podía Hugo mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

Sofia comenzó a abrir sus ojos y para el alivio de Hugo avían vuelto a ser azules.

"Hugo, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué hago aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Federico pero después todo es borroso" - mencionó la joven algo desorientada.

"Federico te dio una pócima de amor para usarte como arma en caso de que lo delataran y no te negaras a casarte con él" - respondió el peli negro.

"¿Cómo?" - se revisó y vio que tenía puesto el vestido de novia, era cierto la había usado.

"Para ya todo termino, llévenselo" - ordenó Roland.

Sofia abrazo a Hugo muy contenta y aliviada y este la recibió feliz de tenerla a su lado y agradecido con el padre biológico de ella por la ayuda.

"Sofia, hermana, que bueno que eres tú otra vez" - hablo emocionada Amber.

"A mí también y siento mucho que hayan tenido que venir a una boda que no se realizará" - se disculpó apenada.

"Tal vez, pero nosotros sabemos que muy pronto si tendrás tu boda pero no con Federico, sino con Hugo" - le reconfortó su hermano guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron violentamente al escuchar aquello, Garrick le tocó el hombro a su hijo para pasarle una caja negra con algo que él ya sabía que contenía, el anillo de compromiso de su madre.

"Adelante campeón" - le animó su padre.

"Gracias papá" - tomo la caja y se arrodilló frente a Sofia - "Sofia, sé que no es el mejor momento pero no puedo esperar para preguntarte si... ¿quieres ser mi esposa?" - preguntó nervioso pero esperanzado.

"Si, si Hugo, por supuesto que me casaré contigo, es lo que más deseo, estar a tu lado" - el joven sonrió y le tomó la mano para colocar el anillo dorado con el diamante en el centro en su dedo para luego abrazarse fuertemente, por fin podían ser felices.


	6. Chapter 6 Tu y Yo

**Capítulo 6 -Tu y Yo**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

Por fin, había llegado el gran día de la boda entre Hugo y Sofia, habían sido las dos semanas más agotadoras de nuestros protagonistas pero valieron la pena, puesto a que al fin podrían estar juntos y ser felices.

El padre de Federico también fue puesto en custodia después de que varias mujeres que trabajaron para él relataban el abuso al que eran expuesta por su culpa, ahora su reino lo presidía la tía de Federico, Anastasia, quien también había sido objeto de burlas y maltratos de su hermano.

Amber, como era de esperarse, ayudo a su hermana para organizar la boda, claro, siempre escuchando lo que Sofia y Hugo querían, esta vez el lugar sería Albuquerque, en la catedral central del reino, por lo que Sofia y su familia estaban instaladas en el castillo.

"Pero Amber, ¿estás segura?" - hablo muy sonrojada Sofia al ver lo que su hermana le había dado para usar en su luna de miel.

"Tú confía en mi hermana, cuando Hugo te vea en esto quedará mudo" - le expresó muy confiada.

"Es...es que...no creo que yo..." - estaba muy apenada de hablar algo tan intimo con su hermana mayor.

En ese momento entraron Miranda y Tilly.

"Sofia, ¿te sientes enferma hija?" - preguntó su mamá preocupada al ver su cara roja.

"No, estoy bien mamá" - le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Pero es que tenías la cara tan roja que yo..." - explicaba la reina de Enchancia.

"Lo que pasa mamá es que le di a Sofia la ropa que debía usar en su noche de bodas y ella se puso como un tomate de la vergüenza" - mencionó la joven princesa rubia.

"Ja,ja,ja,ja...Sofia, Hugo y tú son todo un caso, no te preocupes, estoy segura que con lo que te pongas te verás hermosa y Hugo pensara lo mismo" - mencionó su tía - "Además se te va a hacer tarde para tu boda, tienes una hora para arreglarte y todavía estás en pijama"

En ese momento Sofia y su hermana entraron en pánico.

"¿Nervioso por tu novia hermanito?" - bromeaba Axel a Hugo que notaba lo nervioso que estaba ya que se retorcía las manos.

"Ya no bromees Axel, ya casi es hora y Sofia no llega, tengo miedo de que se haya arrepentido" - mencionó con preocupación.

"Calma Hugo, es imposible que Sofia se arrepiente de algo que siempre ha soñado, ser tu esposa, es normal que una novia llegue tarde el día de su boda" - le reconfortó el oji gris verdoso.

Y vaya que era cierto, Sofia apenas se estaba maquillando y peinando, su hermana quería que se viera perfecta pero sin dejar de ser ella, ya cuando hubo terminado se colocó el vestido blanco con detalles en rosa y un escote de corazón.

"Te ves tan preciosa hija..." - comentó Miranda con una sonrisa orgullosa y a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

"Gracias mamá" - respondió la rubia agradecida.

Madre e hija compartieron un gran abrazo, al regresar de su luna de miel tendría que mudarse al castillo de Hugo para reinar junto a él.

"¡Sofia, vamos que ya es la hora!" - le llamaba Amber y ambas bajaron los grandes y largos escalones para irse al carruaje y llegar a la catedral.

Allí el pueblo saludo emocionado, ya sabían la buena noticia de que su príncipe se casaría con la princesa menor de Enchancia y se convertirían en los reyes.

Ruby y Jade se encontraban en la catedral esperando a la novia, a su llegada Cedric hizo aparecer unos pétalos de flores como el día de la llegada de Sofia al castillo de Enchancia.

Sofia llegó y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, primero pasaron las niñas de las flores para luego darles paso a las damas de honor, Vivian, Jade, Ruby y Amber, y finalmente Sofia apareció del brazo de su padre cautivando a todo el mundo con su belleza y elegancia pero sobre todo a Hugo, el novio casi babeaba por lo que necesito que su hermano le cerrará la boca.

Ya en el altar los novios no pudieron dejar de mirarse sonrojados y casi con las lágrimas de felicidad, por fin, el sueño que tanto deseaban cumplir era una realidad, al fin serían marido y mujer. De esta forma la ceremonia comenzó.

"Los declaro marido y mujer, príncipe, puede besar a la novia" - anuncio el cura, ya al final.

De esta forma Hugo tomo a Sofia entre sus brazos y la beso como nunca y ella le respondió igual.

Luego llegó el momento de la recepción y Sofia a consejo de madre, uso un vestido un poco más cómodo para esta, rosado con una cola de tela traslúcida y un corte en la falda que dejaba ver las bellas piernas de la princesa recién casada.

Había llegado el momento de la ceremonia para coronar a los nuevos reyes.

"Hijo, no podría estar más orgulloso, sé que serás un gran rey" - expresó el rey Garrick a su hijo mientras le colocaba la corona de rey.

"Gracias padre" - respondió con una sonrisa Hugo.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no veía esta corona y ahora hay una nueva reina" - mencionó con nostalgia y sentimiento el rey Garrick al tomar entre sus manos la corona de la reina, siendo que la última en usarla había sido su esposa - "Sofia, no sabes cuán feliz me siento de que al fin mi hijo y tu puedan ser felices y sé que ha hecho un gran elección al hacerte su esposa, podrá ser testarudo pero es un chico con un gran corazón y un amor enorme por ti, solo te puedo pedir que lo hagas feliz como sé que él te va ser a ti"

"Lo sé rey Garrick, amo mucho a su hijo, le juro que lo haré feliz" - le aseguro con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Esta corona la uso mi esposa y ahora te la entrego a ti, Hugo y tú serán unos grandes reyes" - le dijo mientras le colocaba la corona y los ayudantes le colocaban la capa y el cetro de la reina.

"Gracias, es gran honor" - respondió con una reverencia.

"¡Es un placer para mí, anunciar a los nuevos reyes de Albuquerque, el rey Hugo y la reina Sofia!" - todo la gente aplaudió con gran alegría a sus nuevos monarcas.

Cuando Sofia tuvo que lanzar el ramo, todas las solteras corrieron para atraparlo y Amber apartó a las demás para ser quien lo atrapara y al tenerlo en sus manos gritó triunfante y anunciando que se casaría pronto, dejando a Desmond apenado pero aún así divertido con las ocurrencias de su prometida.

Al final de todo se despidieron de sus padres y hermanos para tener su noche de bodas y ya en la mañana irían a su luna de miel en Galdiz.

Hugo cargo a Sofia al estilo novia para llevarla a su recámara, la que compartirian de ahora en adelante como marido y mujer.

Al bajarla la beso de nuevo con amor y pasión y ella le correspondió igual, había esperado tanto por este momento que nada ni nadie podía romperlo.

"Espera" - le pidió ella coartando el momento.

"¿Qué sucede Sofia?, ¿estás bien?" - le preguntó su ahora esposo con algo de miedo a que lo estuviera rechazando.

"Si, es que...antes de continuar...tengo buscar algo... ¿sí?" - mencionó muy sonrojada y tartamudeando, busco en sus cosas, pues ya habían sido instaladas en la recámara, al menos una parte, y se las llevó con ella al baño.

Hugo quedo un poco desconcertado pero aún eso se quitó el chaleco y la corbata mientras la esperaba.

 **Canción :** Bésame de Ricardo Montaner.

 **Bésame la boca, con tu lágrima de risa  
Bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar  
Bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta  
Y a el mar más profundo, bésale con tu humedad**

 **Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído  
Bésame el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar  
Con agua bendita de tu fuente, bésame toda la frente  
Que me bautiza y me bendice, esa manera de besar**

Unos cuantos minutos después salió su ahora esposa con un pequeño vestido blanco simple pero que le quedaba bastante sexi, Hugo se quedó allí paralizado sin saber qué decir o hacer, es que se veía tan bella y hermosa en aquella pequeña prenda que marcaba tan bien su preciosa figura que no encontraba palabra alguna para describirle.

"Sofia...estas...wow...increíble y muy hermosa" - se acerco a ella con una mirada dulce y amorosa para acariciar su rostro con delicadeza y acercar su boca cerca de su oído - "Te amo, mi Sofia"

La joven se estremeció al escuchar ello y comenzó a besarlo con pación y lujuria - "Te amo tanto Hugo" - hablo con la respiración entrecortada para después seguir besándose.

Podía sentir como las manos masculinas recorrían de arriba a abajo su cuerpo con frenesí, rápidamente lo despojó de su camisa para comenzar a acariciar con sus delicadas manos aquel pecho firme y fuerte de su hombre.

Entre besos y caricias la despojo del vestido para mostrarle su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, libre y expuesto para él, de más está decir que, de nuevo, quedó embobado al verla.

 **Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores  
Besa la lluvia, que resbala en la ventana  
Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa  
Bésame y déjame con un grito que lo logre**

 **Besa el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas la pasiones  
Besa mi río hasta su desembocadura  
Besa mi vida y mis ceniza y me dirás que voy deprisa  
Besa mis días y mis noches, mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol**

 **Bésame los ojos, aún dormido en la mañana  
Y bésame la piel, con el caudal de tu estrechez  
Con agua bendita de fuente, bésame toda la frente  
Que me bautiza y me bendice, esa manera de besar**

Muy pronto se habían liberado de cualquier cosa que les estorbara y la tomo en vilo para llevarla a la cama, allí pudieron amarse sin reservas ni condiciones, volviéndose uno solo, más que pación, lujuria o deseo era por amor, un amor que había nacido desde niños para ser lo que es ahora, un amor fuerte y sólido que vencería a cualquiera que lo enfrentará.

Continuaron amándose entre las sábanas para luego caer rendidos. Ya a la mañana siguiente ninguno quería levantarse pero lo bueno era que les esperaba varios días de luna de miel por cumplir.

 **Besa mis cantos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores  
Besa la lluvia que resbala la ventana  
Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa  
Bésame y deja con un grito que lo logre**

 **Besa el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas la pasiones  
Besa mi río hasta su desembocadura  
Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa  
Besa mis días y mis noches, mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol**

 **Y mi cielo a pleno sol**

"Hasta luego papá, nos veremos en unos días" - le decía Hugo a su padre antes de subir al carruaje.

"Hasta luego hijo, espero que después este viaje me sorprendan con un nieto o nieta" - bromeo jocoso.

Ambos jóvenes recién casados se sonrojaron mucho al escucharlo, se subieron al carruaje para irse.

Mientras tanto en Enchancia, Roland II se estaba encargando de algunas cosas en su despacho, estaba muy feliz de que Sofia por fin haya alcanzado la felicidad con el hombre que ella amaba y así como Garrick estaba seguro de Hugo le daría la mayor felicidad del mundo.

De repente la vista se le comenzó a nublar y su pecho le dolía, sentía que no podía respirar.

"Roly, Baileywick dice que... ¡ROLAND!" - gritó Miranda angustiada de ver a su esposo casi sin oxígeno - ¡BAILEYWICK!"

El mayordomo corrió al grito de su reina siendo seguido por los mellizos, quienes quedaron en shock y con el alma en un hilo al ver a su padre en ese estado.

"E...Es...esperen..." - comenzó a decir el rey rubio cuando empezó a sentir de nuevo el aire al cuerpo pero con dificultad.

"¡Roland, llamaremos al doctor!" - le decía Miranda.

"! Quizás deberíamos llamar a Sofia¡" - mencionó James preocupado.

"No...no...Sofia...está en su...luna de miel...ya estoy mejor...fue una falsa alarma...no vamos a molestarla a ella y a su esposo...por esto" - pidió recuperando el habla.

"Pero papi ella..." - quiso refutar Amber.

"Estoy bien mi niña, solo fue un dolor por tanto estrés que he tenido con el reino, solo necesito descansar un poco, no tenemos que decirle nada a Sofia, ¿ok?" - les pidió a todos.

"Sí, señor, como usted diga" - respondió Baileywick siempre servicial pero aún así no muy de acuerdo con ocultarle esto a Sofia.

"Está bien pero debes descansar, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos unas vacaciones antes de la boda de Amber y Desmond?" - pospuso su esposa casi como un regaño.

"Me parece perfecto, Amber, James, ayuden a su madre a preparar todo y nos vemos en el almuerzo" - concordó..

Los mellizos asintieron y salieron del lugar con Miranda y Roland y aprovechó para hablar con su mayordomo en privado.

"Baileywick, llama al doctor y que nadie más que tú y yo lo vea, no quiero angustiar a mi familia" - indicó.

"Si señor" - así el mayordomo salió a cumplir con la orden.

En un reino lejano...

"El trabajo está hecho mi señor" - mencionó una vos misteriosa - "Al rey Roland no le quedará mucho tiempo"

"Gracias, de esta forma pagará la muerte de mi hermana" - respondió con rabia y odio una sombra masculina en la oscuridad.

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
